A Shift in Reality
by MrMannx
Summary: A cosmic being senses an alter in existence and must find the cause of this distortion, before it gets worse.
1. Prologue: A Shattering Discovery

**Prologue: A Shattering Discovery**

A man hovers in a dark void somewhere in existence, his eyes are a midnight blue with white specks, almost as if they are the stars themselves. As he stares into what seems like eternity itself, a cold shiver shoots up his spine, he blinks and his starry eyes turn a deep violet with fear and confusion in them. He calms himself and ponders what just happened, '_Impossible, has there been a breach in the fabrics of Reality? Or Time? Space? Maybe even Existence itself!?!_' He kept thinking and woundering what it was, the annoying thing was he had no answer, no reason for it to happen, he didn't even know what had happened! Just that it did, and could not tell if it was good or bad, he assumed the worse.

He had moved from being annoyed to being angry, "**This is starting to aggravate me beyond all comcomprehension!**", he was fuming now, "**WHAT'S GOING ON!?!." **He shouted into the void as if it would answer him.

And to his surprise, it did.

"You know anger isn't the best solution to express yourself." A small blue man appears from the neverending darkness, hovering as well in Indian Style sitting position, he has a fairly large head, which is mostly forehead, but in the center of it is a blue crystal, his attire solely consists of a yellow robe with a smaller blue crystal in the center. Grinning while stroking his white beard, "In fact, for most species too much anger can be a cause for death", the small blue man says.

The man looks at the new addition in his domain, and gives an inquisitive look, "Well, it looks as if I've either been blessed to the answer for my problem or cursed with more questions. So which are you, Glossaryck, answers or questions?", the man said in a curious tone.

"I don't know, it all depends on how you, yourself," pointing at the man with his big toe, "take away from both the situation and the outcome of said situation.", Glossaryck said, in his usual way of speaking.

The man sighed in annoyance, "Alright, alright enough with this, just tell me what you know so that I can solve it and get back to monitoring all of existence.", he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Very well", Glossaryck said without hesitation, "It appears that a piece of your soul has found its way into a dimension that it should not be in, but it has been dormant for years traveling from body to body, gaining knowledge and experience from its past lives. That shiver you just felt means it just woke up."

The man looked at Glossaryck, taking in the information that has been given to give his response, "So one of my soul shards has returned into the multi-verse? I've been looking for what feels like eons for those shards, but there's something... off with what you have told me. What dimension," the large man deadpanned, "exactly is it not supposed to be in?"

Glossaryck gave a cheeky little smile, "It's in the Earth dimension."

The man looked on at the little blue man, in shock, "**WHAT, HOW IN THE NINE HELLS DID IT END UP THERE!?!"**, he yelled as it echoed in the dark around them.

Glossaryck putting his pinky finger in his ear trying to get his hearing back from the shout. "Well that's what you get when you use one of the most powerful and dangerous spells in all of creation.", he said finally being able to hear again.

The man merely glared at him, but this turned from a glare of annoyance and anger to a look of lost and remembrance.

"You know I had no choice, it was either sacrifice myself or lose everyone I cared about." He turned away from his old friend and stared back into the darkness of his home.

Glossaryck looked at him, with sadness in his eyes, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "I know, but you where tied to the fabric of the universe, which in turn of you using **that** spell created a multi-verse, and one universe in said mutli-verse has one of your soul shards currently residing in it." said Glossaryck, who was now smiling again, "And I just so happen to know who it's host currently is."

The man turned around in a quick motion, "Really? Who are they and where are they currently in the Earth dimension.", the man said in a happy and interested tone.

Glossaryck's smile grew wider, "They're currently at a place called, Echo Creek, and the person in question, is a boy named, Marco Diaz."

**End of the Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

Marco was in Star's room studying at her desk for an upcoming test with her, although he was the one actually studying, while Star was goofing off playing with one of the lazer puppies as it yipped and yapped all over the room. He chuckled as he saw his best friend having fun, as he was wrapping up the studying for the night, a portal opened up in the middle of the room and out stepped a few familiar faces.

Queen Moon, King River, and the entire Migical High Commission stood in front of them, "Mom?!? Dad?!? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?", Star asked her parents, but was left unanswered, as they rushed in front of her. Marco had gotten up from his seat to see what the commotion was about, but as he was making his way to his friend Moon sent a magical blast hitting him dead on in the chest sending him flying into the desk destroying it completely, sending wooden splinters everywhere around the room.

Star looked on in horror as her best friend laid still in the ruined mess that used to be a desk. Before she could lash out at her mother Hekapoo rushed to the Queen standing in front her before she could send another magical bolt, "What are you doing? You said we'd capture him,** NOT KILL HIM!**", Hekapoo said thorugh her teeth, showing her fangs, angered by Moon's actions, a few tears could be seen welling up in her eyes at the lost of a dear friend.

"He was too dangerous, you heard what Glossaryck said, 'The boy has obtained some unimaginable power that must be contained, at all costs', I saw the look he gave us and it looked as if he was afraid. Glossaryck. afraid. You know that's rare for him and when he's afraid then we all should be.", Moon said in her defense, as quickly and bluntly as possible.

Quickly turning toward her daughter, Moon saw tears streaming down Star's face, her facial expression was one of disbelief and confusion toward the situation that had unfolded in front of her, Star then looked up at her mother, anger was now in her eyes. "Why, why, why would you do that to Marco, he'd never hurt me or anyone. Well I mean maybe some people here and there, but they probably deserved it. But Marco didn't deserve that.", Star said crying while pointing at a now standing, piss off Marco.

Nobody had noticed Marco had gotten up from the remains of the desk, he was now brushing all of the wooden splinters off of him, but never did he once break eye contact with the group that stood before him, especially Moon.

Everyone looked on in disbelief as Marco looked as if nothing had really happened, like he didn't just get thrown across the room. Though his iconic red hoodie and his white shirt underneath was torn beyond repair. Which ticked him off, but not as much as getting **shot by a magical bolt to the chest!**

The tears in both Star's and Hekapoo's eyes began to fade, Hekapoo gave a small smile and was relieved that he was ok. Star tried to run to Marco to give him a big hug, but was stopped by Rhomulus, "Oh no, you are not going anywhere near that princess.", Rhomulus grabbed her by bear hugging her, Star struggled, but to no avail.

"Star, stay behind us, we're getting you out of here and away from whatever _'t__hat__'_ thing is." Moon pointing at Marco.

"Hey, listen I don't know what is going on, but shooting lazers at people and destroying good furniture, is a pretty big dick move.", He really didn't know why he was able to brush off that attack or the fact that when he slammed into the desk it really didn't do much to hurt him. He was still angry at the fact that he was attacked in **his** home while hanging out with his friend. Marco looked over at Hekapoo, "Hekapoo, do you mind explaining, what's exactly going on hear?", he said as kindly as he could trying to calm himself.

Hekapoo looked over at Moon, Moon simply mouthed the words, _'Don't you dare'_, to her, Hekapoo merely responded by sticking her tongue out at her and turned back to Marco. "Glossaryck called everyone to a meeting and told us 'you had some sort of crazy magical power that was far too strong for you to have any right to wield. And that it had corrupted you,' he said, 'that you were plotting to get the wand from Star and corrupt her too.'

Hekapoo said.

"Hekapoo how dare you disobey a direct order, you will be held accountable fo-", before Moon could finish Hekapoo snapped.

"**You know what, fine whatever I'm sick of take orders from you anyway,**" Hekapoo shouted, "you disregard my opinions, you always jump to conclusions, and you almost never stick to your word. I'm sick of it, I told you that I know Marco and he would never do that to Star, but you didn't even listen to me. And look Marco hasn't done anything, we literally barged into **his** home and **you** attacked **him** without explanation, not even a chance for him to say anything, and he's just standing there. Hekapoo by pointing at Marco, who really wasn't doing anything besides looking what was going on infront of him.

But something was gnawing at the back of his mind, where were his parents, they should've heard all the commotion, yet they haven't come to see what was happening. He looked back at the group, Hekapoo and Moon were having a shouting match, Omnitraxus was trying to calm down Hekapoo while River was try to calm down both Moon and Star, who was still struggling in Rhomulus's arms.

To him everything was muted, he heard what seemed like, humming? But from what he could tell no one in the room was, yet at the same time it was coming from everywhere around the room. Marco closed his eyes and concentrated on the humming, swaying his head from side to side trying to pin point it, he finally realized it was the loudest behind a wall and on the other side was the hallway of his house, he looked intently at a particular stop on the wall, he could feel a smile form from the other side of it, the humming started to walk towards the door to Star's room, Marco was slowly going into his fighting stance by mere instinct alone. The group noticed what Marco was doing, but questioned why he was faced towards the door instead of them? Marco continues to listened to the humming as it stops right infront of the door. His heart was racing, his mind filled with questions; Why was he attacked? What power did he posses? Where were his parents?_,"Silence", _Who was humming? Why did the humming sto-!?!

Marco froze in fear as two realizations struck him; the humming had stopped and he nor anyone in the room had said _Silence_, it was in a voice he had never heard before, it was a solemn and deep one, it was commanding and down right scary, he was terrified. He made a quick scan at the group, who had grown too quiet, he saw that they were fine, but they looked to him in horror, they were trying to speak, but couldn't, and for whatever reason they could not move.

Marco started to walk over, but hear the same voice, "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." Looking towards the now open door and large shadowy figure stood under the door frame, Marco could tell it was a man, he was massive, maybe 7'8", he had no idea how such a large man could fit under it, but he realized that the door was never that big, it was as if it grew to accommodate the man's massive body, Marco could feel the smile form on the shadowy figures face, "Neat trick huh, I can manipulate matter and to a larger extent, Reality itself to bend to my will." The shadowy man the closes the door and it shrinks to it's original size.

"So, you are Marco Diaz," and before Marco could say even a word, " you must be woundering who I am, I'll tell you," the man stood tall in the shadows of the room intimating Marco and everyone else in the room, "I am the one who has unimaginable power beyond all comcomprehension," as the man was talking he started to walk out of the shadows towards Marco, "I am the one who shattered all of Reality and peiced it back together," Marco could see the man's features more clearly now, he was muscular, had long hair that draped over his shoulders it was auburn colored, he was caucasian, pale, but with a tiny bit of pigmentation, he had a cleanly trimmed beard, but his most prevalent feature were his violet eyes, "I am the one who looks into Eternity and sees all of Existence," he was making the the Earth trembled with every step he took, "I am the who made Icon kneel," the man was right on top of Marco now, "**I AM-**", the man thinks for a moment and smiles a sinister smile at Marco sending shivers down his spine, "**I AM VIVEK, THE INFERNAL GOD** **OF OBLIVION.**"

Marco scared out of his mind, but held his ground still, everyone else in the room was in a state of shock and horror, Hekapoo and Star had tears rolling down their faces as Vivek was so close to Marco that they feared the worse for their dear friend, Vivek looked at the group across the room focusing in on Star in particular, "Hmm, I'm curious, what would you do if I pulled the limbs off of Star Butterfly, and feed them to those adorable little puppies down stairs, would you be mad or mildly protrude." Marco's fear had dissolved away, and all that was left was hatred and anger towards the remark.

"I'm guessing that made you mad, ok, what if I took Hekapoo and absorbed her very essence, killing her as well as wiping her out of existence, forev-", before he could finish, a fist hit Vivek square in the jaw, surprisingly to him a little blood drippout, Vivek looked at Marco, he smiled, "Not bad...for a sucker punch" Marco ready to send a kick Vivek's way, the big brute grabs Marco's leg and throws him to the opposite side, crashing right in to Omnitraxus sending the both of them on to the ground. "You've got some promise kid, I'll give you that, but I think it's time to show you what it means to be **THE GOD OF OBLIVION."**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. A Shift in Reality: My Thoughts

Hello, everyone and anyone who reads "A Shift in Reality", I just want you guys to know that you can PM me to give me your personal thoughts on it, and please give me your opinion as well as your advice on how to make my story better, I can promise you I will get to your messages and I do go to a trade school/college as a welder, so my time is a bit tight. I'll most likely post 2-3 chapters a week, max 4. I'll also post updates, such as this, every week or two. I'm working on 2 other stories as well, so keep an eye out for those! Also leave a review of course.

This story has been on my mind for a while now, I've read quite a few stories, and several authors way to tell their stories inspired me to write this, I'll tell you guys who they are in a later update, for now enjoy!


	4. A Shift in Reality: some general details

Ok so, one of the two stories I've got is going to be done most likely by next week, hopefully. The one is a one shot, the other, however shall remain a secret, at least untill I've done Ch. 8 or 9 of "A Shift in Reality", also Chapters 2-7 are already done I just need to spell check as well as proof read and we should be good to go.

A lot of my inspiration comes from, ADdude, ReaperJ, Code Name - I am NRG, Ybarra87, and LordBaconMan. I really dig how they do their stories, they have different ways of doing things, some of their stories are dark and gritty, while others are happy and fun, a couple are angsty and romantic, then there are the one's that are all those mixed together, those are favorites. Also to anyone who hasn't read their stuff, I say go check them out, they got a little bit of everything.

And before you come to the conclusion, 'are you being payed or some shit', no I'm not, I just like the stories they make.

Lastly, there is a reason that this story is rated the way it is, I figured that maybe I should post about this sooner rather than later so people know what they're getting into. There will be blood, gore, mild violence, alcohol, mild torture, lemons, main character death, and... of course, language. Also there are scenes of romance and humor too. Anyway thats all I needed to say, hope ya'll have a good.


	5. Chapter 2: Into the Void

Chapter 2: Into the Void

Vivek looked at where the boy landed, Marco was getting up off of Omni, who was a little dazed after being knocked down, and frustrated because he couldn't get up. A shiver went up the boy's spine as wicked laughter filled the room, he looked over to see where it was coming from.

Vivek laughed a maniacal laugh, raised both of his arms and snapped his fingers.

* * *

_Marco's POV_

The room started to go dark, all the walls, the ceiling, the floors faded away into under darkness. He looked around him, but could not see anything, so he moved about in the darkness, "Hey, is anyone there?" he said, then realized, "Oh, right."

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

"Who did that, hello? Vivek, is that you, **let my friends go!**" he yelled, walking a little quicker.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

The knocking was everywhere and nowhere, all at once, though this time it sounded closer, he pick up the pace.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

The knocking got closer, a **lot** closer, he started to run. 'This makes no sense, I've been running for a good five minutes, Star's room is not this big, right?', he thought to himself.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

He was sprinting, the knocking was right on top of him, his breathing was heavy as anxiety and adrenaline ran through his body, his mind now clouded with fear.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

He could hear Vivek's laughter in between the knocks, like he was almost taunting him.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK_****_*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

He stopped, **"Show yourself!" **He yelled a the top of his lungs, he turned in every direction, he couldn't find where it was coming from, he was felt scared and alone. He fell on to his knees, tears of fear streamed down his face.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

Then it stopped. He sobs into his own hands, when he finally realizes the laughter and knocking was gone, he looked up to see in the distance, a faint glow of a reddish orange flame. He looked at the faint flame, tears faded from his eyes, he knows that flame, he gets up off his knees and starts to run towards it. He loved that flame and he had to protect her.

* * *

_Hekapoo's POV_

She looked all around, she could see nothing, scared and confused she tried to light her re-light her flame, it didn't work.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

She heard knocking, but it was distant.

_"Who did that, hello? Vivek, is that you, _**_let my friends go!_**"She heard the echo of a familiar voice, it was Marco! She was so relieved that she wasn't alone.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

It was still distant, but clearly knocking, it was hard to tell where it was coming from, the echo wasn't helping either.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

She felt anxiety set in? She never felt anxious, but she could tell it wasn't her's, it was Marco's. She knew it was his, she couldn't help but feel it, and she wanted to help him.

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

She had to help him, but she couldn't move or yell to comfort him or anything, she was useless in her current state.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

She could hear that maniacal laughter of Vivek's once more, _'That bastard, when I get out of this I'm gonna kill him."_, she thought to herself.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_Show yourself!"_**, she heard Marco's voice again, but this time he was closer, she tried to part her lips, but it was no use they would not budge. She could feel his fear, his loneliness, in between the knocking and laughing she heard Marco's sobs, it angered her.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_'GET AWAY FROM MY MARCO'_**, she screamed in her own mind, she had enough. Out of anger and hatred for Vivek, her flame re-light with such intensity that she could finally see the rest of the MHC and Star, right next to her. Snapping out of her hateful trance, she died down her flame a bit, so as to not roast her friends. She also realized that the laughter and infernal knocking was gone, but Marco's sobs could still be heard, then they, as well stopped, after a few moments, she could see an outline of a person running towards her, it was Marco. Tears of relief ran down her face, and then thought came to mind, 'I need to tell him, I have to tell him.'

* * *

_Vivek's POV_

Vivek laughing like the insane man he wants them to believe he is. He had conjured an invisible wall to knock on, the echoed throughout his Domain. He's been tormenting the boy this entire time, he had to break him, eventually he'll show himself, and then they can begin their fight.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

**_*KNOCK*_**

Vivek stops, to see a bright flame shoot up from the darkness, "Huh, and here I thought that only _I_ could brighten Oblivion, but _she_ can, too, how fascinating." He then sees Marco run towards the flame, "Hmmm, not according to plan, but I can work with it." He said as he hovers towards the flame, he shrouds himself with the darkness of the void.

_"So your 'plan' is to frighten young Marco?"_ Glossaryck asked Vivek, speaking to him through his mind. _"__I mean if that's the goal, then you're doing a great job," _he said _"__even made him cry."_

"No, the plan is to have him show his true power," Vivek said, a smirk forming on his face, "and I think I know how to **force it out.**"

_"What exactly do you mean by '**force it out**'_, Glossaryck questioned his friend's intentions.

"..." Vivek said nothing. This disturbed Glossaryck, especially since he had never seen this side of his friend before. He was always straight forward, but now he didn't tell him anything, he just went with what he was supposed to do.

"If you're wondering why I tormented the boy it's because... because I looked into the past to see what could effectively use against him, let's just say, there's a reason for the knocking and laughing.", he said, with a hint of sympathy and sadness in his voice. "Everything I do has a purpose, even if it's cruel and immoral, it still has a purpose."

Glossaryck took notice of this, never before seen, sympathy in his friend._"Ok, I'll play along, but I won't allow you to truly harm anyone, so pull your punches." _

"I always pull my punches.", he chuckled a bit saying it, though he wasn't lying he always did, always. He floated down, at least tewnty feet behind Hekapoo and started to walk over to her, "Alright, time to see what you're made of, **Marco Diaz.**"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2****Authors Notes:****This was an experimental chapter that I wanted to do, I wanted the readers to see the perspective of the of the main characters. I think it's good, but I know I can do better, I have another chapter coming your guy's way. Have a good one!**

**P.S. To you guys who read this a few hours ago, I had to re-edit it because it didn't save all the grammar fixes and added details, that's pretty much it.**


	6. Chapter 3: Power Unleashed

Chapter 3: Power Unleashed

**WARNING: DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, that's all got, you've been warned.**

* * *

_Vivek's POV_

He walked, slowly as to not alert Hekapoo of his presence, he saw Marco running towards her. The large man shrouded in shadows was at least, five feet away from Hekapoo, waiting for Marco to get close enough to surprise him.

* * *

Marco was slowing down his speed, he was at least a ten feet away from Hekapoo and the rest of the MHC, as well as Star. He smiled, "I'm so happy to see you guys are okay." As he walked up closer, he could see the joy in Hekapoo's eyes and her flame was growing, but at the same time, he could see something in the flame, 'What is that?', he thought to himself. He got closer, at least a few feet away now, he could knida see what it was, "Is that a... fist?", as soon as he said that, the image came to life.

Vivek sprung forward, his arm swung over Hekapoo's head, his fist was covered in reddish-orange fire and a flash of intent to hit Marco in his eyes. The boy's reflexes took over, putting his arms up just in time to block the fiery punch. Marco's feet dragged across the darkened floor as the punch sent him back, a few seconds later he finaly came to a stop, at least thirty feet from his original position.

"Good block boy, not many people are fast enough to block me, I'm fairly impressed," Vivek said, "but, I know you can do **more** than just block." He then snaps his fingers, the shadows that shrouded him dissipate, Marco could finally see what the man was hiding behind the darkness. Then a disturbing thought came to his mind and he hoped that the man was actually wearing pants, Thankfully, the large man was wearing somewhat baggy blue jeans with black combat boots.

Marco looks at Vivek, the man wasn't wearing a shirt, he then shifts his eyes to his torn hoodie and shirt. He decides to take them off while moving to one side of the group of silent people. Vivek moves so they can be on opposite sides, after Marco had taken off his hoodie and shirt, Vivek sees something on the boy, that both suprises him and the group. The boy had muscles, well toned, you could see he put effort into a regular workout routine, 'Respectable.', Vivek thought to himself, nodding. "How old are, boy?" Vivek asked.

Marco looked at his opponent, "I'm 17, I'll be turning 18 soon.", he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell.

Vivek nodded, "Good, you'll be a man soon, well, that is, **if **you survive." he said, trying to unnerve Marco, the boy merely looked past the comment and glared. 'The boy picked himself back up even after being broken, excellent.', he thought to himself, so far his expectations of Marco have all been meet, now was for the final test to see if Marco could be all he hoped for.

Vivek put his left hand in a fist, and kept it close to his cheek, he did the same with the right one, but extended it out infront of him a bit. He took a boxer's stance, waiting for his opponent to take up his own. Marco seeing this precedes to clear his mind and then takes up his karate stance.

The flame over Hekapoo's head lit up the sides of the opponents, she looked at Marco, the eye that she could see was filled with determination, she believed in him. Although, the rest of the group had their doubts, except for Star, she was rooting for him too.

* * *

_Marco's POV_

He looked at his opponent, waiting for him to attack first, but the brute didn't budge. 'Alright, if you won't move, then I will.', he thought to himself, but as soon as Marco blinked, he felt every instinct and muscle screamed for him to dodge left, he did so. His eyes were opening when he realized that Vivek had appeared to the right of him, right arm extended in a jabbing motion, which was right were the boy's head would've been. Taking this opportunity to hit his over sized opponent, he swings his right leg into the man's gut, it hits, but Vivek is unfazed, and in one quick motion turns his entire body to face the young man, a left hook on it's way. The fight had begun.

* * *

Vivek bared down on the young man before him, forward jab, left hook, right uppercut, right elbow down, left jab, right hook, this repeated several times, but none made contact. Time slowed for the young man, his reflexes and instincts were heightened, almost to a supernatural level, they took over and dodged every thing the larger man threw at him. Even when Vivek increased the speed in which he threw his punches, Marco's body just increased the speed in which to dodge them. But there was one problem for the young man, he could not find an opening in which to counterattack. 'This guy won't let up, he doesn't seem like he's even getting tired,' Marco thought to himself, as he dodged a punch that whipped by his head, 'I need to stop this before **I **get hit.' He knew if he got hit, even once, it'd be all over.

Vivek's eyes were glazed over, almost like he was in a trance. 'Come on, boy, you need to break my attack if you wish to live.', he thought to himself, Vivek wanted the boy to pass this test, he saw the potential Marco had and was intrigued to see how far he could go with it. But this also meant he couldn't go easy on the boy, he had to put some effort into his attack to actually make it a challenge.

Yet, while Vivek was fighting in this trancelike state, Marco saw something, in between the punches, there was a pattern. Vivek would uppercut and then bring his elbow down, this left a three second opening, he had found his opportunity to attack.

As Vivek uppercuts with his right, Marco see his chance and puts his plan in motion. As the uppercut misses, Marco sends a powerful kick into the right side of the behemoth, you could hear the ribs cracking. Vivek winces a bit, "Shit." he said, threw his teeth. The man grabs his side, only to see the young man jump into the air, front flipping as his heel was brought down on to Vivek's head. The large man, brought down to one knee, his left arm holding his right side, and his right arm ready to block incoming attacks.

Marco sent a flurry of punches and kicks, all calculated to hit vital areas. He went for the man's head, neck, sides, anywhere that was important. Vivek felt each hit, though some hits didn't seem to have a lot of power behind them, while other's had quite a bit, 'He's trying to keep me guessing as to where to focus my blocks, so I don't regain myself and get back up, not a bad strategy.' Vivek thought with a smile, he was a little impressed. But it'd take more than this to keep him down.

* * *

_Glossaryck's POV_

Glossaryck was hovering a hundred feet above the MHC and Star. A thin, nearly invisible strings hanged off his fingers, these were made from Rhomulus's crystals, and Glossaryck had these indestructible threads tied around the group of people, so that they would not interfere with the test. As he watched the fight unfold, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see three figures in the shadows behind him, "Ah, I was wondering when you fo-... wait a second, where's C-," he couldn't get the last bit out before being interrupted by one of the figures "He's doing some maintenance right now, he'll be fine.", said Figure 1, "So what's exactly going on here?", he said pointing down towards the fight.

"Oh this, your dad is testing your 'new brother' as we speak." Glossaryck said nonchalantly, the shadowy figures, looked down at the fight.

"So do guys think this kid has got what takes to fight with us.", Figure 2 says, doubting the boy.

"Oh come now, brother, give him a chance, I mean we all started out a little rough, but we improved with time." Figure 3 said, with optimism in his voice.

"That's enough out of the both of you," Figure 1 barks at his brothers, he then turns to Glossaryck, "We've completed the task at hand, the Council has been informed, and would like to both, speak with Father and see our...'brother'.", he said, not too sure how to feel about having another one, he hopes he's not a knucklehead like his other brothers.

"Ah, good job boys, and while you're here I have another task for you to do." Glossaryck said, "I already know how this 'test' is going to end, so I need a few things done." He said to the figures, all leaned in listening to what the new task was.

* * *

_Back to the Fight_

Marco kept up the assault on his opponent, not letting up for even a second, the giant, however, had had enough, 'Well, I guess it's time to stop messing around and put this boy in his place.', Vivek thought to himself. As Marco sent another punch, the giant merely grabbed the fist with his massive right hand, this caught Marco off guard as the man slowly started to stand up he twisted the boy's left arm. Cracking bones and tearing muscles echoed in the void around them.

Marco was put on his knee's from the pain, he looked up at Vivek only to see his face was covered in darkness and two beady, red dots peering out of it. The young man was scared, but did not show it, not wanting to give Vivek the satisfaction of fear from him. "It's no use trying to hiding it, **I already smell your fear, boy****.**" said the behemoth, the last bit in a deeper, demonic like voice. The young man could feel his arm about to break, his torn muscles trying to hold the bones in place, but to no avail. Vivek with a cold, unfeeling expression on his face, the man then placed his left hand on Marco's elbow, "If you won't show me your true power, willing, then I have no choice but to **FORCE IT OUT!!!**", the man yells, as he pulls Marco's left elbow towards to the right, letting out a brutal bone crunch, effectively breaking the arm.

* * *

Everyone looked at Marco, as he let out an agonizing scream, Star looked away, tears falling down her face, Moon and River turned to their daughter, relieved that she wasn't looking, they didn't what her to see this, brutality. Rhomulus and Omnitraxus felt some what sorry for the boy, but felt even more so for their sister. Hekapoo looked on, intensely at Vivek, tears of **hate** **and** **anger** streaming down her face at what he had done to Marco, to **her** Marco.

* * *

_Glossaryck's POV_

"-and that's what I need done.", said the little blue man to the mysterious brothers.

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**, they all looked down to see Marco on the floor holding a now broken arm, standing infront of him, no more than five feet away, was their father, who only gave a hardened look towards the boy.

"Should we -", Figure 2 said, but was interrupted by Glossaryck.

"No, no, no, he'll be fine." he said, waving them off with a projection of a hand coming from his forehead crystal. "You boys go and do the task I gave you." The figures turned to each other, turned back to him, bowed, and walked off into the void.

The cosmic being turned his attention back to the fight, and saw Marco's right arm, dark purple flames formed around it, "Alright, now were getting somewhere.", he said snapping his conjured hand's fingers, a spoon and pudding cup appeared right next to him, he started scooping it into his mouth, now watching the fight intensely.

* * *

The young man grasped his arm, 'It hurts so much' he thought to himself. "So, will you show me your power?", Vivek said, he turned his head slowly towards the group of people, and focused in on Hekapoo, "Or do I have to hurt **her**, too.", he said grimly, pointing towards Hekapoo.

Marco looked at Hekapoo, the thought of her getting hurt, **angered him**, his eyes once dark brown now engulfed by purplish flames, at the same time, the flames started to form around his right arm, and on his left arm the snapping sounds of bones and muscles mending themselves back together could be heard. **"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER."**, the young man threatened in a voice that was not his own. Vivek looked back at the boy in surprise, an idea popped into the man's head.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to st-", before the man could finish his taunt, Marco raised his right arm, extending it towards the giant, purple flames ran up his arm and covered his hand. **"BURN."**, is all the young man said, as dark purple flames shot from the palm of his hand.

"Oh damn.", said the giant as his entire upper body was engulfed in purple fire. The flames reach as far as five hundred feet in the air, lighting up all of Oblivion in a purple hue, and did not stop until moments later. As the flames died down, smoke covered the giant's upper body and it was hard to tell if he was even alive after that. But then his arms fell to his sides, hanging limply were skeletal arms and hands, as the massive form lurches forward onto it's knees, devoid of life, smoke was still coming off it.

As another moment passes, the darkness around them starts to take form, they all realized that they are back in Star's room once more. Marco picks himself back up, his eyes back to their dark brown, and his arm was still mending itself, the good thing is that the pain faded away. He looked at the giant, the bones he could see were covered with runes carved into the bone. He had no idea why someone would do that to themselves, he wondered if they were all over his skeleton, but could not see as the giant's upper body was still smoldering. Marco decided turn his focus on his friends, he turned to the group of people and realized that something was still not right, the group still didn't move... or speak.

Just then a hand grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around, he is now face to skull with his aggressor, smoke still coming off of him, faint smoke coming out of his eye sockets and through his teeth. But through the smoke Marco could tell that there were carvings on his skull, for they glowed a midnight blue. The giant now having the boy in his grasp,**"I HOPE THAT'S NOT ALL YOU'VE GOT, CAUSE THIS IS ROUND 2!"**, the giant yelled, he was speaking through the minds of everyone in the room. He then roars in the young man's face, reeling back his skeletal fist and then laying into the boy. The next thing anyone knew was that Marco had been punched across the room, the skeletal giant roared and writhed in pain.

**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"**, he then charged at the boy, ready to bring a beating to him.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:****This is one of the first fight scenes I've done, and I'm definitely going to need to improve, but I'd like to have your guy's opinions on that as well, I always take criticism, good or bad.****The next Chapter is ready, but will be upload a bit later, I've got Welding mid terms coming up, so it's cruch time, but untill then I hope y'all have nice day.**


	7. Chapter 4: The Rage Inside

Chapter 4: The Rage Inside

**WARNING: DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND GORE AHEAD **

* * *

Marco had gotten up as quickly as he could and tried to ready himself for the beating ahead, but it was to no avail, Vivek was already on top of him. Sending several blows right into the boy, Marco took the first hit to the nose, breaking it, the second hit landed on his left side, a cruch was heard as several of his ribs were broken on impact, and the third one uppercuts him, sending the young man flying. Next thing that the MHC and Star heard was the wall behind them being destroyed as the last punch sent Marco through it.

After sending the boy flying, Vivek calmed himself, the runes glowed even brighter, and through the carvings came flesh like vines. They started to form organs in his chest cavity, they covered his torso, arms and head, to grow muscle and finaly skin. His hair grewing back to it original length, the cleanly trimmed beard was back on his face, and the vibrant violet eyes of the man's came back last. Though as he opened his newly reformed eyes they were berated by a bright light not too far away from him, it was Hekapoo's flame and she was furious.

"Could you possibly turn down the brightness of your flame for me, please?" Vivek asked, while looking at Hekapoo, who was glaring through reddened eyes, hate made her flame flare up. "Oh, I see, you hate me for hurting your friend, I can understand that," he bent down to be at her height, and he glared back, "but if you do not lower the brightness of that annoyance above your head, I'll have to hurt you." he threatened. Hekapoo in response increased the flame's brightness.

Vivek squinted, his eye's were still not used to bright lights, he snarls at her, "**FINE THEN****!****"**, he then calms himself, looks at her and says, _"__Speak__."_

Hekapoo felt her lips give way, she could finaly tell him off, yet a thought crossed her mind, "Why did you do that?" she asked cautiously, a little fear could be heard in her voice.

Vivek looks at her, a cold expression on his face, "So he could hear your screams." Vivek's shadow looms over her, she stares at him, terror in her eyes.

* * *

_Three blocks over_

Marco laid in a crater in the backyard of some house. Blood was pouring out of his nose, down the side of his face, and broken ribs had punctured a lung, he was in a lot of pain, but he held back the tears. He couldn't give up now, he had to help the others before-

**_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"_**, Marco could hear screaming, it was Hekapoo, she was in pain.

His mind went into a state of panic, he needed to get back, he needed to protect her. He could feel something start to happen, his body suddenly felt like it was mending itself faster than when his arm had been broken, he could feel his body getting bigger, stronger. A new feeling had overtaken the pain from his broken body, his rage.

* * *

_Back at the Diaz household_

"I told you I'd hurt you if you didn't dim your flame." Vivek said, while holding one of Hekapoo's horns that he had snapped off. He looked down at her, Hekapoo looked up at him holding back tears, he frowned, his eye's fill with...sadness? "You know I didn't want to do this, all I wanted was the boy to show his true potentia-", an ice cold shiver runs up Vivek's spine, fear struck his eyes as the horn fell from his grasp, he looked out at the hole in the wall, "Oh, I think I may have made a mistake."

A purple portal opened up twenty or so feet away from Vivek, a large man, roughly the same size as him walked through. Everyone looked at the new and surprisingly familiar face, Hekapoo was the first to realized who it was, "Marco?!?", she said in both confusion and joy. She was happy to see him, and a little confused on how he looked, he had more muscle mass than his 30 year old self did, taller too, his hair had grown longer, he had stubble on his face again, the scar over his eye was back, but his eye's, they were blood red, and not there usual dark brown she loved so much, she could also tell they were full of rage.

Marco looked at Hekapoo, he frowned a sad frown, then his head snapped towards Vivek, a low growl could be heard, Vivek stood his ground, and waited for the young man's next move. Marco calmed himself, put his left hand in a fist, and kept it close to his cheek, he did the same with the right one, but extended it out infront of him a bit. He took a boxer's stance, waiting for his opponent to take up the very same. Vivek looked at him wide eyed, but snapped out of it and took up the same stance.

Vivek wasted no time, he shot across the room to meet his opponent head on, that was a mistake. As he threw a right jab, Marco dodged to the left and countered it with an left uppercut right underneath it, breaking Vivek's guard Marco then followed up with a right hook, smashing his fist into the his opponent's jaw, dislocating it.

Vivek backed off, waiting for the next follow up punches, but Marco just stood there, fists still up and eyes glaring daggers at him. Vivek placed a hand on his jaw and with a little force, snapped it back into place. 'The boy learned not give me any room to attack, even remembers my moves, how I position myself, and can follow up with counterattacks, this kid is gonna go far.', he thought himself, he was proud. He couldn't do what he did last time, so he'd have to come at this with a different approach.

Vivek moved to Marco, already throwing a left jab, and as Vivek expected, Marco dodged to the right, but what Marco didn't see was that it was a fake out. As a right hook slammed into his side, a nasty crunch of ribs could be heard, Marco winces in pain, gritting his teeth hard, but that was not the end of the attack. As Vivek's left hand grabs Marco's head as to gain leverage, then brings his right knee into the same side, an even worse crunch was heard, Marco coughs up blood.

The young man is able to break from the grasp by smashing his head into Vivek's nose. Both opponents backed off from each other, blood was profusely pouring out of Vivek's newly broken nose and Marco had blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. Vivek pushes his nose back into place, placing a thumb on one side of his nose and blows the blood out, he does the same with the other side, Marco takes his hand to wipe the blood from his face, both were ready to fight once again.

Vivek lunges forward leading with a right jab, but Marco didn't dodged this time, instead he lifted his left arm, so as his elbow stuck out. Vivek not being able to retract his attack in time, hit his fist directly on the young man's elbow, breaking the man's fingers and to an extent his hand. After receiving the boxer's break, Vivek bounced back, trying to get out of the young's man range, but it was no use.

Marco appeared right infront of him, with no time to react Vivek merely watched as Marco uppercuts him, sending him through the ceiling. After taking so much damage the roof and walls started to collapse, but before being able to fall, Marco raised his right hand, the debris started to float in midair and hovered towards him. Marco then proceeded to slowly close his hand into a fist, in turn the debris started to shift and change, no more than a moment later at least a hundred spears were in the air, hovering around him. Marco, with a flick of the wrist and a snap of his fingers, he points in the direction were Vivek had been launched, the spears spin in the air a few times, then all at once snap to attention and point in the same direction, a moment later they shot off into starless night sky.

* * *

_Outside of Echo Creek_

Vivek landed hard into the side of a hill, he had no idea that Marco was this strong, strangely he was filled with pride by this. As he was getting up, he heard Glossaryck in the back of his mind, _"So much for a round 2, you were practically pummeled."_ Vivek was about to say something, but Glossaryck interjected with, _"Oh, and look up forty-five degrees, then brace."_

"Look up at forty-five degrees, and why would I-", he mumbled while looking up, then realized that several projectiles were coming at him at rapid speeds, **"OH SHI-"**, was all he said before being pelted by dozens of stone like spears.

* * *

_Back at the Diaz household_

After sending off the spears, Marco turned to help Hekapoo, who was awestruck by both what just happened and a bit by his looks, . As he kneels down to her, he sees the broken horn on her head, he touches it, Hekapoo winces in pain at the slight touch Marco slightly retracts his hand, but proceeds to place it over the broken horn, a light appeared from his palm, Hekapoo feels the pain fading. Marco then takes the other part of the horn off the ground, and places it on the stub. Hekapoo feels her horn mending, soon the pain completely stops, she looks up at Marco, to receive heartmelting smile from him, with little pink hearts in her eyes, she blushed a deep red at the sight of it. '**OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!**', is what she thought to her self, trying to contain her excitement. But another thought popped in her head, 'Where the hell is Glossaryck?'

* * *

_Back at the Hill_

Vivek laid in a crater, surrounded by stone spears, some intact, but most shattered. "Well... that hurt.", the cosmic being said while contemplating life choices.

_"I can't believe a boy has made the God of Oblivion bleed and in his own home, too." _Glossaryck said, a little mockingly. "_You know he might make a great replacement for you."_

**"OH LIKE HELL HE'S GONNA BE****!"**, Vivek shouts, as he shoots up in the air and hovers in anger. He hears Glossaryck chuckling in the back of his mind, then realizes that his friend was merely joking and calms himself. "Well, I should probably go tell him that he passed."

As Vivek starts to hover toward the direction he was hit from,_"How about, **I**, tell him, you take a break, besides, Marco will try to kill you__ if you come back."_ Glossaryck said, knowing he was right.

Vivek pauses to think, and then slowly nods in agreement, "Ok, but I'm getting a little closer." Vivek continues to hover over towards the empty town.

* * *

_Back at the Diaz household_

Glossaryck being done with talking to Vivek, floats down from his hiding place above the group of people. "Hello children! And before you ask, I've been helping, by keeping you guys in one place, but you guys did your part, which was be a distraction," he deadpanned, "you can all leave now," he said while rolling his wrist, a portal appeared, "except for Marco of course, he has to stay here." Glossaryck said as if it was no big deal.

"What, why?" Hekapoo said furiously.

"Because, there's a lot of explaining to do, I'll fill you all in later." He says while flapping his hand, in doing so everyone starts to float towards the portal, one by one they go through. Marco tries to grab Hekapoo before she goes through, but is intercepted by Glossaryck, conjuring a giant hand to stop him. "Now what do you think you're doing, we need to talk, **alone.**" he said sternly.

"Marco!" Hekapoo yells as she goes through the portal, it closes behind her.

Marco struggles in the giant hand's grasp, before finally breaking free. He looks at Glossaryck, with rage filled eyes, the little blue man puts his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, I can explain, this was all a test." Marco tilts his head and looks at him, confused. "Yep, all of it, well the fighting and the horn breaking, was a bit much I'll admit, but still, this was a test to see if you were either going to be a problem on a universal scale or an asset." He said a small smile forming on his face. "Luckily for you kid, you passed, and I, as well as my associates, would like to make you an offer."

Marco gives him an uninterested look, "Ah, come on, you have to be a little curious," Marco started to turn away, "wait, wait, wait, ok, here how about this, if you accept, I'll personally have Vivek train you in how to use your powers." This got Marco to turn back around, "Yes, you heard me right, Vivek will train you, but you gotta promise not to try to kill him, though no one said you couldn't roughen him up during sparring sessions." Marco smiles at this, "So, what do you say, will you be the next cosmic force for the good of all existence?" Glossaryck putting out his hand, Marco looks at it, unsure what to do, it was tempting, he did what to improve his new found powers, but didn't know if he was willing to train under,** him**, in order to do so. Glossaryck saw the uncertainty in his eyes, "What if Hekapoo also helped train you, I know you two are well equated, especially after chasing her for sixteen years, and I definitely know she likes your company, she does get so lonely by herself." That is all Glossaryck needed to say, as Marco shook the little man's hand with enthusiasm. "Excellent, now you can leave." Marco rised a hand to question him, but was pushed into a portal by Glossaryck's giant hand, the portal closed behind him.

_*phew* _"Ok, you can come out now." Glossaryck yelled. In which Vivek hovered out over a broken wall, "Well that went better than I expected."

"Yeah, I should probably be more... _'c__areful__'_ with how I do things from now on." said Vivek, while trying to pick stone shards out of his hair. "Also, that boy, does not have a soul shard, he has far more power than a mere shard could ever give him." Vivek said.

"Oh I figured that out after he let out that blast, he burnt off your entire upper body, minus the skeleton of course," Glossaryck said, he was definitely impressed with the young man, "I mean come on, he's got to be apart of our council of cosmic beings, right?"

"Oh, yeah totally, he proved his worth, and I'm sure the boys will be happy to have a new baby brother." Vivek said, happy with the results of the test. He then snapped his fingers and the fake Echo Creek faded into darkness, as that was now all that was left.

"Good trick by the way," Glossaryck complimenting Vivek's illusionary and matter minipulation prowess, as the man often used them to get the upper hand on his opponents, that and his shear strength alone is not always enough to win every fight, "also, the boys stopped by, they said that The Council of The Defiant are willing to see the boy and insisted on having some words with you as well."

Vivek gives a long, painful sigh then looks at his old friend, "Very well, I just don't want the whole fuckin lecture on how 'I should've just killed the boy' and all that shit," the man said, already regretting telling the Council, "so when do we have to see them?"

"The meeting is in 3 weeks, and almost everyone will be there, including Icon." Glossaryck said cheekily.

"Oh gods damnit.", Vivek said at the mention of his old rival, "Well nothing I can do about now but wait."

"Well I better get going, I have a few things to explain to both Marco and The Magical High Commission.", with that said Glossaryck snapped his fingers and floated off towards a portal, "I'll see you at the meeting old friend." Glossaryck said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you there.", Vivek replied, and with that the little blue man was gone.

* * *

Vivek was alone once more, in the darkness of his home. Vivek remembered what Glossaryck had said, 'Replacement', "He might just be.", he said to himself, with a smile.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Well one more chapter and this arc of the story will be done, I've got like seven more in my head and a few snip offs as well, so back it to.**


	8. Chapter 5: Answers and Questions

Chapter 5: Answers and even more Questions

* * *

_Back in the 'Real' Diaz Household _

The Magical High Commission, plus Star and River, are tossed into Star's room through the portal, they all feel their lips, jaw bones, and however Rhombulus is able to talk, give way. They also feel that whatever had been restricting them let them go. Though as they were looking at their surroundings and picked themselves back up, they heard a familiar voice yell out, "Marco!", they all looked to see who it was.

Hekapoo was the last one through the portal, she was getting up to rush back in, but it closed before she could get close. "No, no, no, no," she was pacing around where the portal had been, she looked as if she was about to break down, "I need to tell him, I need to-", she was grabbed by Queen Moon, "Hekapoo calm down, we need to figure out who that man was and why Glossaryck tricked us," Moon then gave Hekapoo a comforting smile, "don't worry I'm sure Marco will be fine." Hekapoo had a few tears run down her cheeks, but she wipes them away and nods, "Yeah... yeah he can handle himself, I mean he was beating that one guy, right? Right?", Hekapoo asked in a questioned and worried voice. Omnitraxus step in, "Sister I'm sure Marco has a good chance in beating him," Omni said, trying to reassure her, "also his name is, Vivek, does that name ring any bells?", he asked, looking at Moon.

Moon ponders the name, she thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember from where she might have heard it before. "What was his title again?", she asked.

"He said his title was the 'God of Oblivion', whatever that means.", Omni said, he had know idea who he was or what his title even meant, it annoyed him to a certain extent.

"Rhombulus you wouldn't happen to know who he is, would you?" Moon asked him, hoping there was a bounty or criminal record that they could work off of.

"Uh, let me think for a sec," Rhombulus said, tapping one of his snake arms on his head. "umm, his name doesn't sound familiar, but his name and title might be in the Dimensional Criminal Archives.", he said, he really didn't know who this guy was, but he seemed evil, he had a feeling in his gut that he was.

"Hmm, it's not a bad place to start," Moon said, an idea popped into her head, "Star, see if you can call ahead on your mirror.", she said as she looked over to her daughter.

Star was already trying to contact Marco on the mirror. "Come on, come on, pick up Marco.", she was desperate, this was the seventh time she had tried, but all she was getting was static.

Moon frowned, she didn't like to see her daughter upset, as Moon was approaching her, a portal had appeared. As everyone heard it open they all turned to face it and prepared for whatever was going to step out, luckily for them it was a familiar and welcoming face.

Marco was pushed through the portal by Glossaryck's giant hand, his feet dragged on the ground as he was not prepared to be pushed. As the hand retracted back into the portal he made a quick turn to try and grab it, but it was too late as the portal had already closed. He had turned back around to be tackled to the ground by Star, who was hugging the life out of the poor boy, quite literally. Though Marco hadn't realized it, his body had changed back to his original 17 year old form, but unfortunately, that didn't mean the wounds he had suffered would go away, and the hug Star was giving him, was hurting him to an excruciating degree.

Marco yelped in pain after a few seconds of the hug, Star bounced back to her feet after hearing crunches from his bones."Oh my gosh im so sorry I didn't mean t-", Star was trying to apologize, but Marco raised a hand and smiled at his bestfriend. "It's ok Star, trust me," he said getting up off the ground, he then placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a more gentle hug, "I'm just glad you're ok." She in turn gave him a gentle hug in return.

During the hug Marco saw Moon, River, Omnitraxus, Rhombulus and Hekapoo.

Hekapoo had gotten close to the pair, she placed a hand on the boy's face rubbing it up and down his face, he smiled at her and she smiled back with tears welling up in her eyes. Moon walked up to Marco, the boy in return broke from the hug and faced the queen. Star and Hekapoo glared at her, Moon saw this but said nothing about it, she looked directly at Marco. "Marco, I'm sorry that I attacked you without questioning you first, I was just so worried about Star that I wasn't thinking clearly and Glossaryck seemed so frightened by you, I would never have guessed that he lied to us.", Moon said, apologizing for what she had done to the boy.

Marco replied by waving it off. "It's fine, really, I didn't feel anything when you hit me, although, do you think you could fix this.", he points to his side, it was beginning to bruise.

Moon cracked her fingers, "I'll see what I can do," she says making her way towards Star's bed, she pulls up a chair to sit on, "ok, now Marco lay down on the bed and try not to move." Marco walks over to the bed and lays down, "Hekapoo, I know you have some experience dealing with medical emergencies, could you possibly help me with Marco." Hekapoo nodded and assisted her in any way she could while Moon healed Marco with magic.

Moon had decided to use a fairly simple healing spell, but it was quite effective if used properly. "Healing Light.", Moon's hands started to glow a bright yellow, she held them a few inches away from the injured area. Marco could already feel the broken ribs mending, but the pain wouldn't stop, he winces as every rib is put back in place. He feels someone gently hold his right hand, he looks over to see Hekapoo hold it, giving him a reassuring smile that said, 'the pain will go, trust me.' He gave her that heartmelting smile again, which made her blush, she turned away and Marco chuckled a little bit at her being shy he thought it was adorable.

Star saw this and felt something she had never felt before, what was it, jealousy? 'No'. She thought to herself, she wouldn't be jealous by Marco and Hekapoo being... close... right? She was confused, but snapped out of it when she heard Marco call to her, "Star I just remembered that my parents might be in trouble, could you go see if their ok?" Star nodded, and rushed out of the door to her room. King River accompanied her, he had felt useless during the whole debacle, especially when his little girl was threatened by that giant brute, he wanted to help in any way possible so he figured this would be good enough, for now.

As Star and River left the room, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus were just about to call the Dimensional Criminal Archives, when another portal had appeared and hovering out of it was a familiar little blue man. Glossaryck smiled, "Hello children, Queen Moon, and of course young Marco.", he said doing a little bow towards the young man. This surprised everyone in the room, Glossaryck never bowed to anyone, besides the Queens of course, but he just disregarded everyone else, never really giving them a second thought.

This, of course, upset the MHC a little bit, mainly Rhombulus. Glossaryck, however, in his usual way to deal with the MHC, merely didn't pay any attention to them. "So, Marco how's your side doing? I'm sure Vivek hit you pretty good there, he does like to inflict pain to people who make him angry, and my friend you made him **angry**.", Glossaryck said, "Now don't get me wrong you gave him a good fight that's without a doubt, but he held back, and I'm pretty sure you're going to need extensive training in order to beat **him** at his fullest." He hovered closer to Marco while he talked, "We can start your training with Vivek in a couple days, for now rest. Oh, that reminds me, in 3 weeks time there will be a meeting between cosmic entities and you," the little blue man said, pointing to the young man with two of his six fingers on his right hand, "have been invited as guest of honor to the God of Oblivion himself."

Everyone was shocked at what Glossaryck had said, everyone except for Marco, who knew of the deal, sort of. In his excitement he agreed to Glossaryck's deal without actually knowing what else was apart of it, but he was sure it couldn't be **that** bad, right?

"You're going to have Marco train with that psycho? Are you **insane**?!?", Hekapoo said, still angry at Glossaryck for lying to them.

"Hey, he might be a psycho, **_might be_**, but he's still a 'good guy'." Glossaryck said, which convinced no one, "Ok fine, maybe he's not entirely a 'good guy', yet Marco did however, agreed upon the deal we made." Everyone looked at Marco, he gave a nervous smile, Hekapoo glared at the young man, fire could be seen in her eyes.

**"****You what."**, Hekapoo said in an quite tone, she was livid, and in her anger she started crushing his hand.

Marco was trying to break from her grip, Glossaryck intervened. "You know Hekapoo, if you're going to hurt the poor guy more, then why don't I send him back."

Hekapoo releases her grip on Marco's hand and with the same hand, she sticks a finger in Glossaryck's face, "**You better not.**", she threatened through her fangs, and was now glaring daggers at her creator.

Glossaryck raised his hands, "Hey, take it easy, I'm just confirming a suspicion I had, and I now know it to be true.", he said, no one was too such what he meant by it, but Hekapoo did, she went wided eyed at him figuring it out. "Oh yes, I know your little secret and I think it's time you told him.", Glossaryck said with a mischievous smile on his face, Hekapoo was red in the face from both anger and embarrassment, she turned away from him crossing her arms, seething in frustration and... a little fear.

"Ummm, what's going on?", Marco asked a little confused and concerned knowing it had something to do with him.

Glossaryck ignoring the young man's question and turned his attention toward Moon, "Queen Moon, how goes the progress on healing young Marco.", asked Glossaryck.

Moon was actually trying to both heal Marco and figure out what was going on, but then realized that Glossaryck had asked her a question, "Oh, uh, the healing process is almost done, in fact," she faces the young man, "Marco your body has actually been healing itself faster than I would've been able to by myself.", Moon said, she was impressed by his new found regenerative power, "I was merely helping your body heal faster, while trying to relieve you of any pain."

Marco was actually happy to hear his body could now heal itself faster than normal, "Well, thank you Queen Moon for helping me heal and for easing the pain.", he said, expressing his gratitude, Moon smiled at the thank you.

Glossaryck being glad that Marco's powers have taken effect already, notices that Star and River are not in the room, he then remembers something he had forgotten, "Oh no.", he rushes towards the door of the room, opens it. Peering out into the hallway, he sees four figures slumped down the the hall, Angie, Raphael, Star, and River were all asleep in the hallway, above them was a purple, glowing rune that was carved into the ceiling, Glossaryck snaps his fingers and the rune disappears, yet the four were still asleep. Glossaryck turns to those in the room, who are all looking at him with confused looks, all except for Omnitraxus and Hekapoo, Omni was talking to one of the staff members of the Dimensional Criminal Archives through the mirror and Hekapoo was still trying to conceal her face, "Everyone stay here, I have a few things to take care of, I'll be right back.", he said closing the door behind him.

Marco looks a Hekapoo who was still turned away, the young man sits up from his stop on the bed to see what was the matter, "Hey, H-poo, if you wanna talk about us then we can-", the young man said, but was cut off by Hekapoo turning around, who all of a sudden hugged him, and buried her head into his neck, he had no idea what was wrong. In all their time being together he had never seen her act like this before. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?", he asked, in a soft tone, she lifted her head to meet his eyes, her own eyes had tears welling up in them, a few falling down her face, he placed a hand on her face and rubbed a few of the tears away with his thumb, she placed her hand on his and smiled.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Hekapoo took a deep breath and started to explain what was on her mind, "Marco, I need to tell you something, I didn't know how to tell you at first for awhile, but after what we just went through, I've decided I just need to be direct," Marco looked at her, with concern in his eyes, bit he was ready for whatever she was about to say, he just, "Marco, I'm pregnant."

**"WHAAAAAAAT?!?"**, everyone in the room said all at once, Marco was staring into her eyes trying to figure out if she was pulling a prank, he could tell she was not. Moon was trying to piece together what was just said, Rhombulus was trying to contain his excitement, and Omnitraxus was still on the mirror with the staff member, when he heard what his sister had said

The staff member, who looked like a pixie, started to talk, "Umm, should I go? This seems like a family affa-", she started to say, but was interrupted by Omnitraxus.

"Oh uhhh," Omni said realizing that the mirror was still on, **"****You heard nothing! Omnitraxus Prime has spoken!****"**, said Omni, while quickly turning off the mirror.

Marco, feeling overwhelmed at the news was staring to feel lightheaded, the world slowly spins around for a second and he faints onto the bed.

"Oh no, don't you **dare** pass out on me!", Hekapoo said in annoyance. She reached out a hand to shake him awake, but suddenly his eyes open, a bright white light comes from them, he hovers at least a foot off the bed, "Marco?", Hekapoo asks, he doesn't respond.

* * *

_Downstairs_ _of the Diaz Household _

Glossaryck had just finished putting Star on the couch, King River was on the couch opposite yo her, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were now up in their bedroom, "I told him that sleeping spell was a little _too_ strong.", Glossaryck muttered to himself, Vivek had placed a sleeping spell on the ceiling in the hallway, anyone who walks under it is put instantly to sleep and doesn't wake ip until the next morning.

Glossaryck looked over towards the kitchen, a large smile formed across his face, "Pudding." He bolted towards the cupboard, grabbed a pudding cup and a large spoon, as he was about to dig in, an extremely cold shiver went up his spine, 'I can never catch a break can I.', he thought to himself. He then immediately went out into the livingroom, and practically flew up the stairs, going straight to Star's room.

* * *

_Back in Star's room_

Hekapoo was slowly reaching a hand to trying and wake Marco out of whatever trancelike state he was currently in, but the door to Star's room was abruptly opened by an annoyed Glossaryck. "I can't even eat one pudding cup without you children causing some sort of disturba-", he trailed off as he saw what the problem was, "oh, that's not possible.", he said, slowly shaking his head as he got closer to the young man.

"What's not possible?", Moon asked, Omni and Rhombulus were right behind her, Hekapoo was still on the bed looking at Marco with concern.

"Well the last time I saw something like this was a really, really long time ago.", Glossaryck said, "I didn't think that he would talk to anyone ever again."

"Didn't think who would talk? Glossaryck, can you please tell us what's happening, please.", Moon asked, she like everyone else in the room were trying to figure out what just happened.

Glossaryck turned his attention to Queen Moon, "Well your highness, I can tell you this much." Glossaryck said sternly and began to list things off, "Firstly, he should be fine, as long as we do not move him, if we do it could have dire consequences to him in this state." he turned towards Hekapoo, "Secondly, did you tell him?", he asks curiously, Hekapoo meekly nods in response. "Ok, don't worry," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "his mind is just in a state of shock and is seeking answers to the problems he now has to face. He should be awake by morning.", Glossaryck said with a smile, Hekapoo looked at her creator and gave a small smile back, but worry was still on her mind, she just hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Marco woke up on the ground in a dark room, he immediately shot up off the ground, on his feet ready to fight, "Vivek, I'm not playing your games, where is everyone, where is Heka-", he was cut off by a bright light in the room that had formed seemingly out of nowhere.

The light dimmed and he could see it take shape, he saw a head, torso, arms, hands, legs, it looked human, but didn't have any distinct features, no eyes or nose, not even a mouth, it looked like a low-poly humanoid, like one from a video game. It glowed a dim white light and stepped towards him.

Marco seeing that it was getting closer got into his karate stance, it raised it's hands and spoke, "I mean you no harm," it said in a very soft male voice, "here allow me to introduce myself, I am Reliquary.", the figure said, giving a little bow towards the young man. Marco had eased out of his stance, he was calm for some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it, but when the figure had gotten closer he just, calmed down.

Reliquary held out a hand to the young man before him, "Well, you have found yourself in an... interesting place, take my hand and let's see what I can do to help."

"Help, why? I'm a complete stranger. ", Marco asked, still unsure how to feel about the stranger.

"My purpose is to advise those who need it and, from where I'm standing, you're the only one here to advise.", the aspect of light said earnestly.

Marco looked around at the room, it was fairly big, maybe forty feet from the center in all directions, it wasn't as dark as it was in Vivek's dimension, he could actually see that there were walls, nothing on them, just darkened walls, and from what he could tell, there was no one else here. "Well, I guess I can't beat that logic.", Marco said chuckling a little, while taking the figure's hand, Reliquary's hand started to glow a little brighter.

"Hmmm," Reliquary ponders, while holding Marco's hand, the young man's attention was taken by the glowing radiance and warmth of the figure's hand, "I see questions that are most prevalent, but one of which we should talk about, that being about the one you call Hekapoo.", said the being of light, "It appears that you have been given news that both excites you and terrifies you.", he questions, with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, I just found out that I'm gonna be dad and...", Marco paused, thinking over what he should say. "Can I tell you something?", he asked, Reliquary leaned in to hear him, "I'm scared," Marco said in a whispered tone, "not for my own life, but the lives of my friends and family. Even more so now that I've kid on the way."

"I see, please tell me more about the relationship between you and Hekapoo. It maybe for the best to... recap everything that has happened between you two." Reliquary said, he was intrigued by the young man's dilemma.

Marco looked at him and took a breath and started to talk about how his relationship with Hekapoo started.

Marco and Hekapoo have been seeing each other for the past few years. At first they were trying to stay in touch as friends after he completed his trial, but 2 and a half years ago, Marco and Jackie had broken up, the young man went into a depressed state of mind. When Hekapoo found out she took him back to her dimension and to take him on all sorts of adventures to cheer him up, they became bounty hunters for a guild, fought giant monsters, started a revolution against a tyrant and fought their armies, even helped rebuild a nation. This, of course, lasted for a little too long, three years too long, but it did help Marco to blow off steam. It was during those three years in Hekapoo's dimension, that they had gotten closer and after taking down the tyrant they got even closer to the point where they were romantically involved with one another. Hekapoo had managed to convince Marco to go home, as much as she wanted him to stay with her, she figured that periodically vists, him going to her dimension and viscera, for two weeks at a time every so often would do. He agreed and they kept up their relationship ever since, they also tried to keep it a secret, that lasted for about a month, for when Marco told Star she had to tell Pony Head, which ended with all their close friends and family knowing about the two's relationship before the end of the day.

At first Marco's parents didn't really know how to feel about their son dating a inter-dimensional demoness, but over time when she'd vist they grew to enjoy her company and even included her as part of the family. The Magical High Commission didn't really pay much mind to their relationship, as long as it didn't effect Hekapoo's work for the worst, then it was fine. Star on the other hand did protest at first, but saw how much Marco enjoyed Hekapoo's company and couldn't bare to make her best friend miserable, so she kept her opinions about their relationship to herself.

While Marco was reminiscing the times he spent with Hekapoo, Reliquary ponders at the young man's situation, an answer comes to him, "My friend, you have the power to besiege dimensions, to destroy entire empires, to bend the knee of any who stands against you, true you'll need to undergo training in order to control it, but once trained you'll be able to protect everyone and everything you hold dear, that includes your new found family.", Reliquary says with great enthusiasm. Marco thinks hard on what he has been given. Reliquary was curious to see how the young man would answer. The being of light thought to himself, 'This one is so young with truly no experience of the universes beyond his own, and he would be coming into them as... well it has yet to be determined if young Marco will be the one they need, but regardless he is to be a god, so says the Oblivion Walker.'

As Reliquary thought to himself, he felt the the young man had come to a conclusion. "Well then, will you stay true to your relationship and embrace the power within, or will you banish yourself into the multi-verses, to stay far away from those you love and cherish.", Reliquary asked with an inquisitive tone.

Marco looked at the being infront of him with his head held high, "I'll undergo the training of a god, so that I may not only protect those I care about, but to protect the multi-verse, if it comes to that.", the young man said with new found confidence.

Reliquary was very much so pleased with the young man's answer, "Well then, it seems that even the young understand the importance of both loved ones and to have purpose in the universe.", Reliquary said with happiness in his voice, "Now that your main question has been answered, I can send you back home.", he said while raising his right hand.

"Wait, but what if I need to-", Marco began, but was interrupted by a finger being placed on his lips.

"Don't worry my friend, if you ever need counsel again, I will come to you.", he finished, tapping Marco on the forehead, the young man disappeared from sight, his consciousnesses sent back to his body.

Reliquary stood there now by himself, 'What a nice young man.', he thought to himself, as he ponders universal questions.

* * *

_Back at the Diaz Household_

Marco woke up, he was laying down in a bed that was not his own. He looked around not getting up just yet, he recognized his surroundings, he was in Star's room. He also felt a familiar warmth on his right side, he looked to see Hekapoo cuddled up next to him, holding on to his arm, he gave a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

Hekapoo's eyes started to flutter open as she was greeted by a heartwarming smile from her lover, she gave a big smile right back. They didn't say anything, all they did was get a closer to each other, Hekapoo hugging his arm a little tighter and rubbed her face in it and him resting the side of his face on the top of her head.

After a few minutes, Marco looked over at the clock, it was 8:30 in the morning, he broke the silence, "So should we go down stairs or...", he asked Hekapoo.

They looked into each other's eyes, and simultaneously said, "Nah.", and went back to enjoying each other warmth. Marco did however think about his unborn child, but he and Hekapoo would talk about that later, for now he just wanted to spend some time with her in this moment, hoping it would last forever, unfortunately it wouldn't.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So this was more of an explanation chapter, to know more of what kind of relationship that the characters are in. Sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters out, balancing this and schoolwork isn't difficult, but it takes time.****Also the one off, turned into something interesting and I'm still playing with it, it's coming it just needs a bit of a touch up.****Anyways enjoy and I hope y'all have a good one.**


	9. Update 3

So I'm a little curious to see if anyone who reads 'A Shift in Reality', needs a bit more of an explanation of what is going on in the story, I will not give too much away, there is a story here, it might need some polishing before it can take shape. Reviews are always great to see, no matter if its bashing the story or complementing it, and for those who have posted rereviews, thank you. Also PM me if you'd like to help me improve my way of writing as well as the story, because trust me I am no professional.

The next chapter should be up by either today or tomorrow, and it might be a bit shorter than the other chapters. Anyways, I hope ya'll have a good day.


	10. A Shift in Reality: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Gift from Oblivion

* * *

_At the Diaz Household_

After a little while longer of cuddling, Marco and Hekapoo decided to get up and get ready for the day. As they were getting out of bed, Marco went to grab a new pair of clothes from his room, and as Hekapoo was just leaving Star's room, which they had crashed in the night before, she heard shouting coming from down the hall, **"Holy shit!"**, it was Marco, she rushed over to see what had happened, as she opened the door to his room, she was stunned by what laid inside.

The room was littered in open chests that were filled to the brim with gold, rare jems, expensive jewelry and clothing, there were weapons and armor a strew all along the walls, and all other sorts of rare and wonderous things were mixed into the mess of the room.

Marco and Hekapoo looked in awe as they walked into the room, "H-how did all of this get here?", Marco asked turning to Hekapoo.

Hekapoo thought about it for a second, and then it clicked. "I have a feeling Glossaryck had something to do with this, here I'll call him.", she said snapping her fingers, a flame manifested and a portable mirror was now in her hand, but before she could call the little man, a voice came from across the room.

"No need.", said a voice, it startled both of them.

It had come from one of the opened chests across the room. Glossaryck popped out of the chest, and was bedazzled in all sorts of jewelry, "So let me explain, _ahem_, it all started after Marco had fainted."

* * *

_Last Night in Star's room_

As Glossaryck was explaining to the MHC why he had made a deal with Marco to be trained by Vivek, the little blue man's head starts vibrating, as he receives calls from several different people all at once. "Ok, wait, hold on, I need to take this." he says to the MHC, they were actually confused, all of them thought that they were the only ones who ever called him. Glossaryck puts two fingers in his ear, "Yeah, what is it. Ya. Uh huh. Oka- hey, hey, hey, one at a time please we're in a group call and there's like fifty of you talking all at once.", he said to whomever was on the other side, "So, you guys want to send all of that? I mean ya, sure, go for it, but seriously _all of that_, just because you all think it'll... *sighs, well just send it to my place **with** your names, please. Ok, thank you, goodbye.", Glossaryck finished, he took his fingers out of his ear and let out a deep sigh.

"So... who was that?", Moon asked.

"Huh, oh, that was The Council of The Defiant and The Board of Primordials calling about the thing happening to Marco right now." he said while sticking a thumb behind him towards a hovering Marco, he then clapped both of his hands together, "So what's going to happen is no one is going into his room, I need to prepare it.", he said while floating towards the door of the room, "Oh and River is sleeping on the couch downstairs with Star, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are in their own room sleeping as well.", he finished, hovering out of the room, leaving everyone in the room unsatisfied with the answers they had gotten from him.

Coincidentally, Marco's eyes stopped glow the bright lights, and he started to slowly float back down to the bed. As soon as Hekapoo saw this she walks over to him, Moon stopped her before she could do anything to wake him. "Remember what Glossaryck said, 'Don't do anything to wake him, even after he looks normal, just wait until he wakes up on his own.', you do understand?", Moon said, she was being cautious and she wanted to make sure that the young man at least came out of this okay.

Hekapoo nodded, but that wasn't gonna stop her from being by his side, "Yeah I know, *yawns, but mama's gotta sleep too.", she stretches while walking past Moon. She snaps her fingers, flames surround her as her outfit changes into yellow pajamas with red accents. She walked over to the bed, "You guys should probably go home, I'll take care of Marco.", she said without looking back at them.

They all agreed that it had been a long day, as they created portals to their own dimensions, they agreed that a meeting should be held to see if the MHC could help the young man, after that they parted ways, Moon however, went downstairs to collect River, and then proceeded to head home.

Hekapoo and Marco were all by themselves, instead of trying to do anything funny to her sleeping lover, she merely cuddled up besides him and went to sleep.

* * *

_Back in the Present_

"...And here we are now.", Glossaryck finished.

"Hey, how did you know about the parts you weren't there for?", Marco questioning the little blue man.

"Uh, hello, it's me, you know, the guy who can be in several different places at once, when I went into the other room I left a second me hovering above you all," Glossaryck said.

"That's pretty creepy.", Marco said.

"Hey, it was only long enough to make sure nothing or no one woke you." Glossaryck said pointing at Marco, "I got rid of him right after Hekapoo went to sleep."

Speaking of, Marco had actually lost track of Hekapoo while having the previous night explained to him. He looked at all of the chests and finally saw her checking out some of the expensive looking dresses that were in some of them. "Well, here's another question for you Glossaryck, what's with all the stuff?", Marco said waving an arm around the entire room.

"What, all of this, they're gifts from both the Council and the Board, when you talked to Reliquary everyone felt a shiver, they knew where it came from and who it was. You see, **no one** talks to Reliquary, so him talking to anyone, especially someone like you is **extremely** rare, and the cosmic beings of the multi-verse shower the one he talks to in gifts of wealth and powerful artifacts in order to get on Reliquary's good side." Glossaryck said, Marco could tell he was serious.

"So this is all gifts from a bunch of gods." Marco said in amazement, then a curious question popprd into his mind, "Hey, did Vivek get me anything?", he asked.

"You know he actually did," Glossaryck said while holding out his hand, as if to reach for something. A sheathed sword popped up from behind the chests and came flying towards them. Glossaryck grabbed it midair, and gave it to Marco, as the young man took it Glossaryck started to explain what it was, "That, my friend, is one of Vivek's own creations and it's one of the most powerful weapons in all of existence, he named it, 'The Eclipse Blade', this very sword has killed both immortal gods and Primordials alike."

Marco had stars in his eyes as he studied the hilt of the weapon, it was made from some sort of black metal with a dark purple trim, the handle wasn't wrapped in any leather it was just bare metal with a twist of dark purple going from the hand guard to the pommel. The hand guard was shaped like a crescent moon with the dark purple also twisting around each of the crescent moon's arms going separate ways from the base of hand guard. The pommel itself was a dark purple gemstone with six small black metal spines holding it in place. Marco took the sword hilt in hand, even though it wasn't wrapped with any sort of leather it still felt comfortable in his hands.

Not daring to take it out of it's sheathe, in fear of it putting a curse on him or anything of the equivalent. He turned to Glossaryck to have a few questions answered, "Ok, so first thing, what's a Primordial?", the young man asked.

Glossaryck cleared his throat, "Ok, so the short answer, the Primordials, are cosmic beings that existenced when the **first** universe was created at the beginning of time. Also said universe was shattered in the now multi-verse. Anyways, the Primordials consist of 31 beings... well, actually 25 beings now, for... obvious reasons." he said while looking at the sword. "You've actually met a few Primordials.", he said with a mischievous smile.

"Really? Who?", Marco asked, intrigued by who he meant.

"Well Father Time, Reliquary, and me.", the little blue man said with a cheeky smile.

"You're a Primordial?", Marco said with interest.

"Yep, I'm the Primordial of Magic, and my job is to ensure that magic stays balanced throughout all the multi-verse.", Glossaryck said.

"Ok, now why is Reliquary such a big deal?", the young man questioned.

"He is the Primordial of Enlightenment, his counsel is sought after by everyone, even by other cosmic beings, and those who Reliquary chooses to be worthy of his counseling are always given respect and acknowledgment by the cosmic beings of the multi-verse.", Glossaryck exclaimed.

Marco was dumbfounded, he didn't even know why he was worthy of some cosmic being's counsel, let alone their time. "Ok, but why was I worthy of his counseling?", Marco asked.

"Beats me, I don't know the guy, so I have no idea what he wants from you.", Glossaryck said.

Marco sighed, he didn't know what to do about the situation he was in, so many questions were bouncing around his head, but one was an odd one. He looks at the sheathed sword and knew exactly what to ask, "If this is 'one of the most powerful weapons in all of creation', then why give it to me?", Marco asked.

"To protect yourself, your on everyone's mind now. Most of them will try to get you on their side, and if they can't, then they'll try to kill you.", Glossaryck said simply.

Marco was a little unnerved by what Glossaryck had told him, he then looked that the weapon in his hands, 'If this sword can kill **actual gods**, then I should be fine.', he thought to himself still a little unsure. Though never the less excited to see what the blade looked like he proceeded to unsheathed the sword, but was greeted to only a sword hilt without a blade. Marco was now in shock and confusion, looking towards Glossaryck, who is also a bit confused, "Where's the rest of it?", the young man asked.

Glossaryck shrugged, "I don't know, the only people to see the blade of that sword, also met their end by it, and the only one that has seen it in it's prime would be Vivek, and he never talks about it.", the little blue man said.

Marco just stared at the hilt, not knowing what to think anymore. Glossaryck saw the look and decided to reassure him.

"Hey, look at it this way, you still have a bunch of other things stuff to defend yourself with, and my own gift for you will be complete in a few days.", Glossaryck said with a smile.

That caught Marco's attention, "Wait, **you** got me a gift?", Marco said in astonishment as he put the sword hilt down on the dresser next to his door.

"Yeah, what, did you think I wasn't going to give you one, also I had mine being made way before you even talked to Reliquary.", Glossaryck said.

"Oh, well what is it?", the young man asked, intrigued by what it could possibly be.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait, it's a secret.", Glossaryck said cheekily, "Also, you should probably go tell your parents that they have a grandchild on the way."

Marco turned white, "Oh man, I completely forgot that I need to tell them.", he was freaking out.

Hekapoo had been quietly listening to their conversation while looking and sorting all sorts of new dresses she wanted to wear, but was making mental notes of what her creator said, knowing that everything coming out of his mouth was the truth. Though seeing Marco stressing out, she put down all the dresses she had picked out onto his bed and made her way to him with some of his fresh clothes in hand, "Hey, relax, I'm sure they'll be excited.", Hekapoo said while she hugs his arm, leaning her head against him. He looks at her and smiles a bit, but is still a little scared of what his parents might say. She breaks from the hug to hand him one of his red hoodies and a white t-shirt, "Go get ready, I'll see if anyone's up.", she floats up a little to kiss him on the cheek, then walks out of the room with a hip sway while making her way downstairs. Marco sighs a happy sigh and then heads for the shower.

* * *

As Hekapoo went downstairs she was followed by Glossaryck, "So... have any names for the little one or have you not put any thought into it.", Glossaryck asked the demoness.

"No, I haven't, also why do you care?", Hekapoo asked coldly.

"Well its not everyday that I get a new grandchild.", the little blue man said, chuckling a little.

"Grandchild? You barely like any of your own kids.", she said coldly.

"Hey, out of the five of you, Letmek, Omni and you are my favorites.", he said, but he then remembers, "Oh yeah, um, I guess only you and Omni are my favorites now.", he said, a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Glossaryck had floated a little past her, she looked at him, she had never heard him sad before. Hekapoo placed a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a little reassuring smile, he returned it in kind.

The two then made their way into the kitchen, to see Star eating a bowl of Marco's favorite cereal, Mr. Diaz was helping Mrs. Diaz with making breakfast, Hekapoo looked at Glossaryck, who gave her a nod, they were going to have to tell them about Marco's deal.

_Ahem_, Hekapoo cleared her throat while getting their attention, "Hey guys, we need to talk.", she said while sitting down next to Star.

* * *

_In the Bathroom _

Marco had just finished his shower and was heading downstairs when he heard, **"MARCO!!!"**, it was his parents, and they sounded furious.

'Crap.', Marco thought to himself as he walked downstairs. He made it to the livingroom before being berated by incoherent spanish from his mother. His father was trying to calm her down, while also trying to scold his son. Marco wide eyed, his eyes shifting from his mother and father, he then notices Hekapoo behind them, she shrugs while smiling nervously, "You didn't tell them, right?", Marco asks Hekapoo, he yelled over his parents yelling.

"Tell them what?", she asked, also yelling over the parents.

"That you're pregnant.", he said, without realizing that his parents had stopped yelling and were completely silent, now looking at him wide eyes.

They stared at him, turned around to stare at Hekapoo, then back to him, then her. This last for a few more seconds untill, they looked at each other, with stars in their eyes and both said simultaneously, **"WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"**, they hugged each other, but they snapped back to reality, breaking from their hug they looked at Marco with stern eyes. "Marco we'll talk about your 'deal' later, for now we'll talk about this.", Angie said while shifting a finger in between her son and the demoness.

"Firstly, when did you find out you were pregnant?", Angie asked Hekapoo.

"I found out about a week ago and told Marco last night.", she said.

"Ok, well I think you should stay here untill the baby's born, and untill then," Angie turned to her son, "your going to take care of her.", she said sternly, poking her finger into his chest.

"Ok, but I will have to train, and-", Marco was saying, but was unable to finish as his mother gave him a glare that choked him up. "W-Well I'm she is helping me train too, so I'll be able to keep an eye on her and she can do the same.", he said giving his mother a nervous smile.

Angie took a deep breath, "Fine, but you better be back home before dark.", she said.

"Well now that we have that out of way, let's all go eat breakfast before it gets cold.", Hekapoo said trying to get everyone to relax.

They all agreed and went back to the kitchen to eat. Star hadn't gotten up from where she was sitting, she had heard everything from the other room and was trying to make out the feels going through her head. Fear, jealousy, hate, these were the feelings in her mind, she wanted them go away, but they would not. She looked up to see Marco and Hekapoo sitting close to each other, their laughter was muted as Star seethed with only hate. A Hatred for Hekapoo.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Authors Notes:****Sorry this took a little longer than it was meant to be, Mid Terms are taking forever to study for.****Anyways here it is, I hope ya'll have a good one.**


	11. A Shift in Reality: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Training Begins

* * *

A few days after the 'incident', the Diaz family, including Hekapoo and Star, decided to work out a plan of how Marco was going to be ready for what was ahead of him, both in terms of training and parenting. Marco did, however, say he'd put Hekapoo and his child over training, the demoness was happy to hear him say that, but told him she'd be fine if he was too busy with training, after all, she would be there helping him too.

Everyone decided to take a break and relax for the weekend, so as to not stress out about the situation as much. Marco was on the couch with Hekapoo right next to him, his arm around her, while they were watching a TV show. He had introduced her into the pass time, she didn't really care much for most of the show's, but there was one or two she rather enjoyed, especially the one's that would be about blacksmithing weapons. While watching one of those kinds of shows, a portal had appeared, Marco sprung up out of his seat, ready to defend Hekapoo, but relaxed when the only thing that came out was Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck?", Marco said in surprise, looking closer at the little man, he could tell that he was exhausted, "Where have you been?"

Glossaryck took a deep breath and sighed, "I've been overseeing your gift, which is now complete.", he said, with a tired smile.

"So, this 'gift' you got for Marco, it's safe right.", Hekapoo asked while getting up, she was concerned about the gift and if it could hurt him.

"Of course, but I can't give it to you just yet, we need to begin your training at once," he said snapping his fingers, a larger portal opens, "step through and we'll begin."

Marco looked at the portal, a few questions ran around in his head, but all were gone as soon as he felt a hand grip his own. He looked to see that Hekapoo was holding his hand, she gave him an encouraging smile, he smiled back and gave a little nod. Both faced the portal and walked through ready for the training ahead.

* * *

_A Dimension Somewhere_

Marco and Hekapoo walked through to find themselves in a dojo of sorts. Marco looked around a bit, this was way bigger and nicer than the one his Sensei owns. The benches had cushioned seats, the padded mat looked like they had just been installed and was at least fifty feet from the center all the way around, there were weapons in wooden racks all along the walls and a large, see through sphere was over the mat.

Glossaryck hovered through the sphere and over to the center of the mat, "If you're woundering about the magical barrier, it's for the protection of the audience, that is, if we ever have one.", he said, "I had this room designed to accommodate what you're comfortable with, I hope you like it."

"I do, but isn't Vivek supposed to train me?", the young man asked.

"Yes he is, but he's currently off on a, 'Secret Mission', to get something, I honestly don't know or care what it is.", Glossaryck said a little annoyed, "So in his stead, I'll be the one training you."

"Wait, **you're** gonna train me? Glossaryck no offense, but I don't think you'd be a very good sparring partner.", Marco said a little insultingly.

Glossaryck just smiled, a big smile, "Oh who said anything about hand-to-hand combat sparring," He said with mischief in his eyes, which Marco saw, "today we're going to be doing spell sparring."

"Spell sparring, what's that?", Marco asked cautiously.

"It's something I usually do with the future Queens of Mewni, they practice both spells from the book and spells they make on thier own. You on the other hand will be practicing the spells you know.", he said.

"But I don't know any spells.", the young man said.

"Well, make some up.", said Glossaryck.

"Ok, even if I did, how will I be able to cast them, I don't even know if how I casted the last two on Vivek.", Marco said.

Glossaryck strokes his beard, thinking of an answer to the boy's problem, a thought came to mind, "Well I could all ways teach you the Dip Down.", he said.

"The Dip Down!?! Glossaryck you can't be serious! He's not even a Butterfly, how do you know it'll work?", Hekapoo says, confused by why he'd even suggest it.

"Actually...", Glossaryck pauses and thinks over a thought, "You know what I'll tell you later, but the Dip Down should work, I'll teach you it, then I want you to cast a spell at me.", he says with a smile.

Marco looked to Hekapoo, she gave a sigh and placed both of her hands on one of his, "I promise if anything happens I'll be right here for you.", she says with a little smile, he smiles back.

Marco then faces Glossaryck, "Alright, teach me how to **Dip Down**."

* * *

Marco was in the center of the mat trying for what seemed like hours to 'dip down', but nothing. Not even a little bit of magic came forth, he was frustrated to say the least. Hekapoo and Glossaryck were on the benches talking, "You know I'm surprised he hasn't given up yet, most of the princesses gave up an hour later to figure it out another time, but not him.", Glossaryck said, as he ate pudding.

Hekapoo was filing her nails, "You should know by now he won't give up untill he gets it," she said, pausing to blow on her nails, "so why don't you make this go a little faster and coach him like the others."

"Ugh, fine, but you know you can help too.", he said while stretching.

"Now if it was sparring, sure, but I can't really help with teaching someone how to use magic. That's more of your department.", she said giving him a smirk, while she continued to file her nails.

Glossaryck sighs, "Fair enough.", he says hovering over to Marco, "Alright, so let's get this straight, you can't just force the magic to come out, you need to feel it, get comfortable, relax, and **Dip Down**.", Glossaryck says, taking a meditative stance.

Marco examined Glossaryck's example and follows suit, he closes his eyes and clears his mind. He thinks of nothing, his mind is a dark room, and all that resides in it is his own consciousness. Marco in his mind reaches out to the darkness, he can feel the shadows give way as purple flames start to form around his hand. He opens his eyes to see dark purple flames in his right hand, the flames wrapped around his fingers, dancing in between them.

"I did it.", Marco said, with excitement and joy. He looks over to see both Hekapoo and Glossaryck looking at him with surprised and confused looks. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No, no, no, nothings wrong, I'm... I... am just surprised that someone who's not a Butterfly 'dipped down' is all.", Hekapoo says, she was surprised by that, but was far more surprised by the fact that Marco's cheeks had glowing purple crescent moons on them, she looks at Glossaryck with concern, the little man merely shrugs.

Glossaryck then turns his attention towards the young man, "Ok, Marco, let's see what you've got, throw a spell at me, and don't hold back, I can take it trust me.", Glossaryck said.

"Um, ok.", Marco says, a little confused about what he's supposed to do next. 'Ok, uhhhh, man how does Star usual do this, it's like, say some random words and something cool happens, right?', he thought to himself. Marco thought for a second more when it finally came to him, he then take a deep breath, extends his right arm.

**_Burning Spears_**

As soon as Marco said that the purple flames coming from his hand took shape, several fiery spears were shot from his hand, going towards the little blue man, at rapid speeds.

Glossaryck manages to put up a magical barrier that shielded him from the incoming attack. As the spears make contact with the barrier they explode, engulfing the barrier in purple flames. As the dust settles the barrier remains, but several cracks are seen on it, Glossaryck has a look of relief on his face, he snaps his fingers and the barrier falls.

"Well, now that you've unlocked the magic within, what other spells will you create?", Glossaryck asks with intrigue.

"I don't know, I have to think on it.", the young man said.

As the two on the mat continued to talk about new spells the young man could learn, Hekapoo had gotten up from her seat, she felt strangely calm, far too calm, especially under the circumstances. She shook it off and made her way to them, but was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned around to be blinded by a bright light, squinting she could make out a figure, "Who are you?", she asks the mysterious figure.

"I am Reliquary, it is nice to meet you, Hekapoo.", the being of light says with kindness. He realizes that his light is blinding her, he dims it a little.

She realizes who he is, "So you're the guy who talked to Marco, and now you're talking to me, why?", she asked a little cautiously, not knowing how to react to the stranger.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, young Marco has peaked my curiosity, I have several new questions to ponder because of him, which excites me. I haven't had new questions to think about in what seems like eons.", he says with happiness in his voice.

"Okay, but why do you want to talk to me?", she questioned.

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I will be making scheduled talks with young Marco, and I would appreciate it if, from time to time, I could ask **you** a few questions?", he asks.

"Uhh, suuuure?", she says, not actually being too sure.

"Excellent, I wll be making regular visits when I can.", Reliquary said, he then suddenly jerks his head to the right, "Oh dear.", he says with concern in his voice, he looks back a Hekapoo, "I must be off, an urgent matter needs my attention and I unfortunately can not put it off, please say hi to Marco for me."

"You know you can say hi to him, he's right over there.", she says turning around pointing at Marco who was walking over with Glossaryck right next to him.

"Hey H-poo, who are talking to?", Marco asks.

**"****DON'T CALL ME** **THAT!****"**, she threatens, pointing one of her newly sharpened nails at him, "And I was talking to... him?", she says turning around to see that Reliquary had vanished.

* * *

_In Some Dimension _

Reliquary reappears out of nowhere, he looks around him, it was nighttime, he was in a large forest, right next to the ruins of a castle. He walks through the ruins, looking about the old stonework, he makes his way through some halls and up a few stairways. He had finally come to a large room with two giant doors, he flicked his wrist and they open automatically, the doors revealed a massive open courtyard with an impressive garden.

The garden was giant and surprisingly well kept, there were all sorts of flowers from the redest of roses to vibrant purple tulips to pinkish camellias, there was a mote like canal that surrounded a small island in the center of the courtyard, with a small, curved bridge that goes over the canal leading to the island. In the canal were purple lotuses and green lily pads that teamed with little frogs, crickets, fireflies and dragonflies. And in the middle of it all was the island, and on the island was a giant willow tree, it's leaves glowed a light blue, illuminating the space around it, it's leaves almost touched the ground, barely hovering above it.

The leaves shrouded a figure who was under the tree, the figure was unaware of Reliquary's presence, the being of light crept closer, while he dimmed his light to a mere glow, in hopes of keeping his presence a secret. An invisible force parts the leaves so that Reliquary may enter, the figure from before was standing over what appeared to be a grave, they were tall and bulky, they wore a long dark cloak with the hood up. Reliquary approaches a little closer, the figure turns their head slightly and then turns it back towards the grave, "So, Reliquary, you've found my garden.", the figure said in a brittle voice.

"What do you think of it?", the figure asks.

"It's beautiful.", Reliquary responded.

"Thank you, I've kept it like this for at least 1500 years.", the figure said, kneeling down by the grave, they then reach into their cloak, to pull out a bouquet of camellias, tulips, and roses, they place them on top of the grave. Sobs could be heard coming from the stranger as they placed it.

"I'm sorry she died the way she did, but you can't blame yourself for what happened, she-", Reliquary was saying, but was interrupted by the large figure quickly stood up and spun around like a wild animal, ready to attack. And in doing so the hood of theirs falls off, revealing the tear soaked violet eyes of Vivek, who was enraged by Reliquary.

**"You think you know every-fucking-thing, don't you!?! How do you know that I couldn't have saved her!?! HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!"** he yelled, everything went quite after that, he blinks a few times, regaining his composure, and stares at the being infront of him, "If you know everything, then tell me why _she_ had to die.", he hissed through his teeth.

Reliquary was startled by the act of agression, stumbles his words, "I-I-I don't know, no one saw it coming, th-there was no warning, i-i-it just... happened.", Reliquary answered to the best of his abilities.

Vivek looked at him with pain filled eyes, and turns to the grave once more, tears falling down his face, he kneels back down, placing a hand on the gravestone and then gently places his head upon it, "Untill we meet again, my love.", were his parting words as he gets up, and walks away, passing Reliquary, he stops behind the Primordial. "Don't stay too long, your not welcome here.", he says in a cold tone and then proceeds to walk to the castle ruins.

* * *

Reliquary looks over at the gravestone, he can somewhat make out the writing on it, _'Hear lies, the light of my darkness, the keeper of my heart, the bearer of my essence_..._'_, the rest is worn away. Reliquary is filled with sadness for the broken god after losing the love of his existence, he looks up at the name on the gravestone, _'__Celena __Butterfly"_.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Authors Notes:****Well mid terms are done, meaning I can get back to the updates I'm trying to keep up with, also, story related, I'll be doing a mini series on Vivek's relationship with Celena and how it affects this one. Welp thats all, I hope you guys have a good one!**


	12. Chapter 8: The Demon

Chapter 8: The Demon

**Warning: Depictions of Brutality and Gore**

* * *

_At the Diaz Household_

Marco's training had been interesting for the young man, for the past two weeks he had been practicing both casting and creating spells, he had gotten used to the training, he even enjoyed it. Glossaryck however, had told him that today's training was going to be a bit different from what he's been doing, and was told to bring a weapon.

Marco was getting ready in his room, he had on his gi, decided to bring his trusty katana, El Choppo, as his weapon of choice, and was about to call Glossaryck open a portal to the dojo, but he suddenly felt a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He looked over to see the Eclipse Blade, the the pommel was glowing. Marco inched closer, when he was about five feet from it he could feel it radiate some sort of energy. He stares at it, as he does his hand moves towards it, like it has a mind of it's own, and little did he know his eyes were turning violet.

"Hey, Marco are you ready?"

Marco snaps out of his trance and looks to where the voice had come from, there was a portal in the middle of his room and Glossaryck was hovering infront of it, "O-Oh, yeah, I'm ready.", the young man said.

"Excellent," Glossaryck says with a smile, "now lets get going, everyone's waiting.", he says while hovering into the portal.

Marco thinks for a second, 'What did he mean by... whatever.', he thought to himself. He looked back at the Eclipse Blade, he sighs and grabs the 'weapon' by it's sheath. He then proceeds into the portal.

* * *

_In the Dojo Dimension _

Marco steps through the portal to see a crowd of people in the benches that surrounded the mat, "What the...", he said confused by the situation.

Glossaryck slapped him on the back, "Remember when I said we might have a crowd in one of these sessions, well I managed to get one of the best crowds ever.", he said while pointing towards the crowd and saying who they were. Glossaryck had managed to gathrt the Mewni Royal Families, the MHC, and Marco's family and friends to come watch him train.

Marco shook nervously, "W-Why are all of my friends and family, as well as a bunch of people that I don't even know here?", he asked giving Glossaryck a scared look.

Glossaryck understood his concern and started to explain, "Well the MHC is here mainly to see what you're currently capable of, you could be useful if a crisis ever comes up, the Mewni Royal Families are here for... political reasons, and your friends and family are here to give you support.", he said.

Marco blinked at his response and looked over to the crowd, he saw that the Royal Families were in separated sections on the benches there were some guards, but they were scattered about the place. He managed to spot his friends and family in the front row and right behind them was Rhombulus and a little stand with a glass ball that had Omnitraxus on it. His parents, Hekapoo, Star, Kelly, Tom, Janna, Queen Moon and King River were there too, his parents had been waving for him to come over. Marco looked at Glossaryck who smiled and nodded, with that the young man then ran over to his family and friends.

"Guys what are you all doing here?", he said with a smile on his face.

"Well isn't it obvious, we came to cheer you on.", Star said.

"Yeah dude, like we're gonna not come see you kick some butt.", Kelly said.

"Marco is it true you can cast magic now?", Janna asked with mischief in her eye.

"Yes, but don't get any ideas, I'm still learning how to control it.", Marco said knowing that she wanted him to do witchy stuff with her.

She rolled her eyes at him and looked over to the other side of the room, she sees someone wearing dark clothes leaning against the wall, staring at them, "Hey Marco."

"Yeah?"

"Who's the creep over there?", Janna asks, pointing across the room.

Everyone looks over to see the person in question, Marco looks closer than the rest, the mysterious figure was wearing dark gray and green leather armour, they had a matching mask covering their face and could not tell if they were a man or woman. He turns back to the group and shrugs, "I don't know, they've never been before. Then again, they could be just here to watch.", he says, not making a big deal of it.

The group looked at Marco then across the way to see that the mysterious person had vanished. This left an uncomfortable feeling with them, but smiled anyways so they didn't worry Marco before his training. They all talked awhile longer until Glossaryck came over to grab Marco, the session was about to begin.

As Marco walked over to the mat he looked back at his friends and family. His parents some how managed to get big foam fingers that said 'Go Marco!' on them. Star and Kelly had a few signs that said 'Go Marco' as well as other encouraging things. Janna was talking to Tom about what he could only imagine was witchcraft and others devious things. Hekapoo was putting her hands over her chest in the form of a heart, she mouthed the words 'Love you' to him with a bright smile.

Marco smiled at all the love and support he had gotten from them, he then turned to Glossaryck, "So I'm guessing we're gonna spell spar, right?", he asked.

Glossaryck gave the young man a nlank stare, then all of a sudden laughs, "Hahaha, oh, my boy, you are a kidder, but no, we aren't sparring.", Glossaryck said, confusing Marco.

"Then what **are** we doing?", he questioned with a nervous smile.

"Marco, it's not what **we're** doing, it's what are **you're** doing with him.", Glossaryck said while pointing passed the young man.

Marco looked at where he was pointing, across the mat on the other side of the room was a short man, who was wearing a sleeveless shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. He was caucasian with a tan, he looked to be in his late 20's, he had a lean build, but was well muscled with room to improve. He had black hair that was slicked back into a little ponytail, his facial hair was just stubble with little scars doting all about his face, and his most defining feature was his crimson red eyes.

Marco looked back at Glossaryck, "I'm sparring with him?", he questioned, besides for his red eyes, he looked like a normal guy, Marco was concerned, but then heard shouting from the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Marco turned around to see the stranger was now walking onto the mat, he looked somewhat annoyed, "Are we gonna spar or what?", the stranger said in a bored tone.

Marco looked at Glossaryck, who only motioned the young man forward onto the mat. Marco, reluctantly, walks through the barrier on to the mat, meeting the stranger halfway. As the young man walked to the center of the mat, he started to sum up his opponent, 'He's a little older than I am and looks like he's had his fair share of fights.', Marco thought to himself, he then focused in on his opponents eyes. He looked bored and it seemed as if he didn't even care to be here, but there was something else there, something... malevolent.

Marco and his opponent had finally gotten to the center of the mat, they were 20 feet away from one another. Marco was about to say something before being interrupted by Glossaryck, who had a microphone now, "Alright, the rules to this match are simple; you have to try and knock the opposition off the mat, you fight with both your magic and the weapons you brought, and if you get injured you get back up to continue the fight, the only time you stop fighting is when you get knocked off of the mat, **no** exceptions.", Glossaryck said, his voice was amplified and echoed throughout the dojo.

Marco looked at his opponent, he smiled, "My name is Marco Diaz. What's yours?", he asked.

The man looked at Marco with the same bored expression and sighed, "Names' Damien. You ready to fight?", he said, his voice was gruff and had that same boredom from before.

Marco looked at Damien, the man had no weapons, but for all Marco knew, he was hiding them. The young man puts the Eclipse Blade on his back by tying a strap around the sheath and he puts El Choppo on his left hip, he unsheathed the katana, taking a swords stance. Marco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, opening his them, he nods to his opponent, who in turn takes a stance of his own.

Damien shifts his weight by hopping from one foot to the other, putting his hands up close to his body, but not too close as to not restrict his movements. He nods to Marco. Both opponents ready for the other to make the first move.

* * *

_Hekapoo's POV _

After Marco had started to walk on the mat to begin the match, Hekapoo felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked to see Kelly with a distressing look on her face, "What's wrong Kells?", she asks the young girl.

"I don't know, I just think that it's weird how so many people showed up for this. I mean seriously, why would royalty show up to see a sparring match? Somethings wrong and I know you feel it too.", Kelly said.

Hekapoo looks over Kelly's shoulder to see Star, Janna, and Tom nodding in agreement to what Kelly had said. Hekapoo sighed, but before she could give her answer, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the dojo. The fight had begun.

* * *

_On the Mat_

Marco had made the first move. He jumped at his opponent with an overhead strike, but before making contact, a red flame appeared out of thin air and to his surprise Damien had blocked it with what looked to be a halberd.

'Where did that even come from?', Marco thought to himself.

He bounced back several feet to avoid any counters. He looked back at Damien, who still had that bored expression, but something was different. He looked closer and noticed that Damien's eyes had changed, they looked like the eye's of a demon.

"So you're a demon.", Marco said putting two and two together.

Damien grinned, "Yep, though I wasn't born one, I was made into one.", he said.

Marco didn't know what he meant by that, but it didn't matter now, he needed to be ready for whatever was heading his way.

Damien continued to grin, Marco was a bit unnerved by it, but then realized that something was off. He focused in on the halberd, it was an odd looking weapon, the axe head was large and jagged, at the other end was a short blade, maybe two inches long. Damien held it at his side, axe end down, he looked as if he let his guard down, but Marco knew better and managed to see his opponent's hand shift.

Marco's eyes widened as his instincts kicked in and he jumped in the air avoiding a fiery swing from Damien's halberd. He twisted his body midair to look at where the attack had come from, Damien had appeared on his right, the only reason that Marco had managed to dodged the attack was that the temperature had shifted when the demon had gotten close.

Marco landed twenty feet away from Damien, who was now smiling, "Damn kid, you jump good.", he said while nodding a little.

"Thanks.", Marco says warmly with a smile, but in a flash his smile turned cold and purple crescent moons appeared on his face. This gave Damien a chill down his spine, he readied himself by taking a defensive stance.

Marco gave Damien a cold grin, he then puts up his right hand, extending his arm. He takes a breath, his eyes glowed purple flames, he then flexes his fingers;

**_Fiery _****_Torrent_**

Purple flames then suddenly surround Damien, circling around him, moments later he is engulfed in a purple inferno.

This lasts for several minutes, Marco was keeping his eyes on the torrent of flames, he hears laughter, **"****HAHAHAHAHAHAHA****!****"** it was coming from within the spell.

Marco looked close at the pillar of fire that he had made and sees the shape of a person, it was Damien. The demon began to walk out of the blazing inferno, chuckling to himself, not even sweating from the heat, "Come on kid, I'm a _demon_, remember? Fire doesn't wor-", Damien said but cut himself off, as he loses his footing, he catches himself and realizes that there where several pot holes in the mat. "What the fuck?", he says confused, he looks towards Marco and his eyes widened at the sight of a hundred or so stone like spears hovering in the air around Marco, who had a cheeky smile on face.

Damien had come to the realization that the fire was a distraction, but before he could ready him it was too late.

**_Stone Spear Barrage_**

Marco points at Damien, the spears all simultaneously snap to attention and point in Damien's direction. Several of them dart off towards their target.

Damien managed to dodge the first dozen by leaping into the air. While midair he twirls and swings his halberd at the next several spears, shattering them into little stone shards. He rolls back onto the ground and without hesitation charges towards Marco. As he makes his way to Marco he sees that several more spear were heading right for him from all directions, he starts to twirl his halberd. As he twirls it around he blocks and shatters spear after spear, sending stone fragments everywhere across the now destroyed mat. With the spears on his flanks delt with, he then simultaneously finishes the last few spears off by swinging wide with his halberd, destroying the five spears that were right infront of him.

He makes it ten feet from Marco, but stops when he sees the grin on his face, this annoyed him, "What are you smiling at kid.", Damien says a little out of breath.

"This.", is all that Marco says as he extends his left hand out to him and closes it.

**_Entombment_**

All of the shards from the shattered spears start to hover above the ground, Damien sees this and tries to ready himself. The shards start towards Damien at lightning fast speeds, far to quick for the demon to react, one by one they stick into him, untill he is encased in a giant ball of stone.

Marco relaxes a bit seeing that his opponent is now incapacitated. Sweat is dripping down the young man's face, he kneels down to catch his breath snd collect his thoughts.

Hekapoo looked on in amazement at the display of control and power that Marco had over his magic, it was impressive to say the least, especially since he just started using it. She looked around her, to see Angie, Raphael, Kelly, Star, Tom, Janna, and River up out of their seats, yelling, jumping, and cheering him on, even some of the Royals and their guards cheered for him, Moon cheer in the more elegant manner of clapping. She had also sees Glossaryck, who was not phased by what had just happened, curious she asked him a question.

"Hey Glossaryck, what are you thinking about?", she asked.

"Hmmm, oh, well it's just odd is all.", he said stroking his beard.

She gave him a confused look, "What do you mean by 'odd'?"

"Well what's odd is that Damien hasn't used his magic yet, he's only been relying on his speed and weapon to try to attack, although he has been toying with Marco, so he might have a plan."

She stood up and looked back over towards the burnt, crater filled mat, to see that something was off. She looked closely at the stone ball to make out what seemed to be... cracks forming on the surface.

Marco was getting back up when he hears loud cracking sounds, he snapped his head towards the source of the noises, it was coming from the stone ball. Large cracks were forming and a deep red glow was coming from them. Marco started to back off, trying to gain some distance between him and the stone.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the large stone ball explodes like a giant grenade. Thousands of stone shards are sent towards Marco, he raises his left hand;

**_Phantasmal Shield _**

A large, translucent blue shield forms infront of Marco, blocking all incoming shards.

A thick smoke cloud made from dust and debris is all that remains of the stone. Marco keeps the shield up and sword at the ready, he slowly moves towards the cloud, knowing that his opponent was somewhere in there. He was about twenty feet away from the cloud when Damien's halberd shot out of the cloud, flying right towards Marco.

Marco watched as the halberd shattered his shield, he tries to raise his sword to deflect it, but it was far too late, the next thing he knew was that there was a pain in his chest. He looks down to see that halberd's head was halfway into his chest, blood seeping from the wound. He drops El Choppo and then goes onto his knees, after a minute or two he looks up to see Damien's demonic crimson eyes looming over him.

The crowd that had been cheering for the young man, where now all silenced by the shock of his impalement. Marco's family and friends looked on in horror as they watched him bleeding out.

"Marco!?!", said everyone simultaneously, tears running down their faces. They all had gotten up to rush to him, but where stopped by Glossaryck, who summoned multiple hands to restrain them.

"What the hell?", Tom says with fire coming from his eyes, struggling to break free.

"Hey what's the big idea?", Janna says.

"Glossaryck!", Hekapoo knew exactly who was behind the restraints, "I swear if you don't let me go. I. Will. Kill. You.", Hekapoo said in anger while tears streamed down her face.

"Now, now, everyone just calm down. Marco will be fine, trust me, I wouldn't have arranged this session without knowing how it ends.", he said.

"He'll be fine?!? Glossaryck look at him he's dy-", before Hekapoo could say anything else she heard what sounded like a cannon firing coming from across the room. She looked over to see Marco's opponent flying through the air, like he was hit by a freight train.

* * *

_A moment ago_

Damien grabs his halberd with his right hand and pulls it from Marco, but is met with resistance. He pulls harder, it doesn't budge, "What the hell?", he says a little frustrated. He looks closer to see that Marco had his hand on the halberd's head, holding it in place. He also notices that Marco's body was increasing in size, his clothes were tearing at the gaining mass, as this was happening Marco slowly stood up. He looked nothing like the young man the demon had been fighting. Marco was now standing, his massive figure loomed over the shorter man, Damien could not see his face for it was covered in shadows, but if he didn't know better he would have assumed that it was his father that stood before him.

Marco's left hand was still on the halberd's head, he tightened his grip and slowly withdrew it from his chest. Damien was still trying to find Marco's face in the shadows, but the only thing he saw was two red dots flash from the shadows. The next thing Damien knew was that he felt a painful crunch as the giant's foot slammed into his sternum, breaking most of his ribs and caving in his chest. He was sent flying towards the edge of the mat, but before he was outside of it, he slams his halberd down into the ground, dragging the axe head through the mat, tearing it up.

Damien had stopped right on the edge of the mat and was kneeling down. He shakeily gets up, but in doing so threw up a large amount of blood, 'Fuck. Me. Running.', he thought to himself.

He looked up to see Marco slowly making his way to him, eyes glowing red underneath the shadows that covered his face. The demon tried to gather his thoughts as his body healed itself, 'Shit, I can't fight him like this, I could use my spells, I might win too, but...', he thinks to himself remembering something he wishes to forget. He looks back to the giant, he was getting closer to him, the demon makes up his mind, "Alright, I guess I don't have a choice then.", he says to himself grimly. His eyes burst demonic red flames, he then twirls the halberd above his head and both ends of the weapon light up with the same demonic fire, he is now ready to fight the giant with his own cruel magic.

Damien impales the ground with the sword end of his halberd and twists the weapon slightly. The ground beneath him and Marco starts to shake, the giant jumps backwards thirty feet, he looks at the ground where the demon is, the mat had melted away and the stone floor beneath it cracked open with demonic flames seeping out of the cracks. Damien slowly raises his left hand, in doing so hundreds of broken shards of stone floor float up with red flames covering each one, the demon then points at Marco.

**_Brimstone Barrage_**

A volley of stones flies towards Marco. The giant is just fast enough to raises his arms up in time to only get pelted by fiery stones that are as fast as bullets. This assault lasts for several minutes, as each and every volley impacted into him, the stones breaking into dust that began to surround the giant. After the last few stones hit Damien gazed at the destruction he had caused, a twenty foot wide crescent shaped indent had been carved out of the stone floor infront of him, it went down about nine inches, and there was a huge dust cloud thirty feet beyond that. The demon rested the axe end of his halberd on his right shoulder and casually beings to walk over towards the cloud. As he walks he looks to his right to see everyone in the crowd staring at him in shock, 'Gods, it's like these people have never seen a fight before.', he thinks to himself, he notices a few familiar faces in the audience, 'Huh, I did realize the MHC would be hear.', he then eyes Hekapoo, who was giving him a glare that could kill, 'Hmmm... wonder if she's still single?', he grins to himself, now being ten feet away from the dust cloud.

'She's taken.', a husky, disembodied voice says inside of Damien's head.

Damien turns his head just in time to see Marco lunging forward, his right hand glowing purple with runes going from his fingertips to his shoulder. He then tries to grab Damien by his head, but the demon ducks under and slashes his right side leaving behind a red, flaming gash. Marco in anger turns to face him, but is slashed three more times, one across his chest, another on his right leg and the last across his left eye. Marco winces in pain, the attacks were fast, far faster than what he could react to. He backs off a bit, but is immediately rushed by Damien, who sends a barrage a slashes Marco's way. The giant is barely able to put up his arms as several slashes cut into them, leaving behind the same demonic flames**_._**

Marco in a desperate attempt to gain some distance between him and the demon, brings both of his arms above his head and slams them into ground sending a shockwave through it, which in turn sent Damien flying backwards about thirty feet. Marco catches his breath and he then realizes something was off, his wounds had not been healing, every single one still had that same red flame in them. He tries to put them out, but they still persisted, confused he looked towards Damien, who was twirling his halberd and grinning mockingly at him. Marco angered by both Damien's taunt and the pain he was in, charges the demon.

Damien smiles at the recklessness and charges forward as well. He twirls his halberd around himself as to make the next several attacks seem random and not allowing his opponent to see the pattern he had. As soon as Marco was in striking distance, the demon sent flurry of attacks his way, carving into the giant with precision and technique, a twisted smile on his face as he does so.

Marco realizes his mistake, in between the strikes he manages to grab the halberd by the shaft, with all his strength he swings both it and Damien across the mat. Damien recovers almost instantly, doing a backflip in the air then landing on the ground, regaining his footing, he then proceeds to raise his left hand, pointing it towards the giant, his hand then bursts into red flames.

Marco didn't notice it for he was thinking about his next move, he then feels a slight tingling in the back of his head, he looks over his shoulder to see that the Eclipse Blade was still on his back and that the pommel was glowing again _'__Listen to me...'_, a disembodied voice said in the back of his mind. Before he could react, his mind went blank as he followed suit, his eyes had turned purple as he raises his right hand towards Damien.

**_Silence _**

Before Damien could say the spell, he felt his lips lock together. The demon's eyes widened with shock and fear, he began to panic, trying to pry his lips open, 'Shit, I can't finish the spell without saying the words.' , he thought to himself.

Marco looking at the demon, he could hear the demon's thoughts. A light reflects off of an object, he turns his head to find El Choppo laying on the ground twenty or so feet from him. Raising his right hand the weapon hovers above the ground for a second and then flys off to him. The giant grabs the weapon midair, holding it in his right hand, he raises it above his head and then slashes the ground, in doing so causes the blade to spark against the stone floor and lights the weapon on fire, purple flames coming off of the blade. Marco then brings the blade up and slashes the air, which sends an arc of purple flames towards Damien.

The demon sees this and swings his halberd at it, blocking the fiery arc, but also pushing him backwards at the same time. After blocking it he see a fiery blade come down from were the arc had been, he blocks it just to realize that Marco had gotten right infront of him. The giant then sent a flurry of slashes at the demon which were blocked, but not countered for the demon had no time for an attack of his own. Marco was using his size and strength to gain the upper hand, as well as his incredible new found speed.

'I'm barely keeping up with him, how the hell is he faster than me?!?' Damien thought to himself, he sees an opening in the giant's onslaught, he takes it just to be slashed across the face. He winces in pain as the slash was right across his nose, he gets a few more cuts around his body before regaining his defense again, 'Shit, how does he...', a thought comes to mind, 'no... did he let me cut him cut earlier so he could figure out how I fight?' He then realizes that the wounds inflicted by Marco did not heal and left a purplish flame in the wound. 'He copied my spell, how is that even possible!?!', Damien thinks to himself, infuriated by the giant's adaptive power.

Damien feels a slight drop, he takes a quick glance backwards and realizes that Marco had been pushing him to the edge of the mat. He snaps his head toward the giant, the demon's crimson eyes widened as he looked into the violet eyes of his opponent as a sense of fear set in, he had seen those eyes before.

Marco notices that something was off and wasted no time, he uses the next strike to put the demon off balance, then quickly reels his left arm back and smashes his fist into his opponent's face. Damien had no time to recover, as he was sent clear off the destroyed mat and through the magical barrier, hit the wall beyond it. Damien layed against a cracked, indented wall, unconscious, Marco had won.

He collapses onto his knees in the center of the mat, he was exhausted and in pain, but he was happy to have won. He looks over his body, the red flames had disappeared and that his wounds were healing. "Marco!", yelled several people, he turns his head to see that his family and friends we're running towards him, tears running down some of their faces, he smiles as they come closer. Hekapoo was the fastest out of all of them and had jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. His parents and Star soon join in, then Tom, Janna, and Kelly joined last.

Glossaryck hovers over to the group hug with a smile on his face, "Well you did it, you beat Damien, The Demon of The Morningstar. It's no easy feat I assure you, but we can celebrate this victory after the meeting.", he said. Marco looks up to him confused as does the rest of the group. "Oh have you forgotten, it's been three weeks." Glossaryck says snapping his fingers, a portal appeared, "It's time you met The Council of The Defiant."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, I've been working on this chapter, a few others and doing college stuff, but it's here for y'all to read, I hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 9: The Council of the Defiant

Chapter 9: The Council of The Defiant

* * *

Marco broke from the group hug and stood up, he helped up his family and friends, and then faced Glossaryck. He looks at the little blue man for a moment, then something clicks in his head, "Before we go, tell me, was this all a test to see what I am capable of.", Marco asks, his voice was husky.

"Ahh, I see you've figured it out. Well I can't take all of the credit. After all it was his idea.", Glossaryck says sticking a thumb towards a large figure coming out of the portal.

The group of people, who were now joined by Moon, River, Rhombulus and Omnitraxus, looked at the large figure, most of them knew who it was, Marco was the first to speak, "Hey Vivek, it's been a minute."

Vivek grins, "Yeah it has been hasn't it.", he says scratching his beard, he looks over to see Damien unconscious against a broken wall, "Well, it looks like you and Damien met."

"Yeah... also what's up with him being a demon?", Marco asks curiously.

"I'll tell you later, right now you gotta go. The Council is getting restless and I'm scared that they might start fighting amongst themselves, again.", Vivek says going back into the portal.

"Well you heard him, you better get going." Glossaryck says pushing Marco with a conjured hand.

"Hey wait," Hekapoo says grabbing Marco by the hand, "what about the rest of us.", she says with concern.

"Sorry, but the invitation was for Marco only, none of you can com-", Glossaryck was saying but was stopped by a hand coming out of the portal.

Vivek's head popped through, "Hekapoo you are required by the Council due to your relationship with Marco.", he says, then turns to Glossaryck, "Also Azriel and Derrius are already at each other's throats, so if we could **get going**, that would be great.", he says while going back through the portal.

Glossaryck sighed and turned to Hekapoo, "Alright, you heard him, step through the portal.", he says with annoyance.

She smiles and holds Marco's hand, which was huge compared to her own, and gives the giant a small smile, he returns one to her as they both go through the portal.

Glossaryck, however did not go through, instead he clears his throat and turns around to the both confused and concerned group of people, "Okay, now who wants to ask the first question?", he says with a cheeky smile.

* * *

_In an Unknown Dimension_

Marco and Hekapoo arrived outside of a huge wooden door, which they could hear muffled shouting from behind it. Vivek stands infront of them tapping his foot, then turns quickly to them, "Listen to me and listen closely, the ones you are about to meet are very dangerous beings and will kill you, if they believe they can.", he says in a very serious tone, "But, as long as you keep the Eclipse Blade within reach they wouldn't dare come near you and take heed of whom you speak to after this, for they may entice you with promises then stab you in the back when you least expect it.", he finishes by looking at the two of them in the eyes, nodded and then turns back around to open the massive door.

As the door opens they were greeted by the sight of an enormous room, that looked somewhat like a courtroom. The floor of the room was made of polished stone, there were nine giant white marble pedestals that formed a half circle around a granite circle in the middle of the room. Carved into the pedestals were golden images, all different from one another and on top of the pedestals were large thrones that were made from black marble with silver lining, there were other thrones up above the main nine that looked to be made from expensive looking wood. In all of the the thrones, except for five of the main ones, were godlike beings that watched as two high ranking members argued with one another, not daring to interfere.

The shouting that they had heard before could be heard more clearly now, the argument was coming from two large men that were in the center of the room, both of them were a little bit smaller than Vivek. As they walked closer to the arguing men Marco and Hekapoo could tell that they were in a heated debate over something.

One of them was covered from head to toe in silver like armor with giant angelic wings on his back, his face was covered in shadows by the helmet he wore. The other one was in had crimson armor with giant demon wings on his back, he had no helmet, for he had massive horns that came from his forehead and curled slightly back over the top of his head that prevented it. The demon looked to be a more monstrous human with jackal like features, he had an unkempt black beard with matching wild hair and two pure red eyes that had beady yellow pupils in the middle of them.

Both had their weapons drawn on to one another, the angelic one had a silver longsword that had blue flames coming off it. The demonic one had a black trident that was ablaze with red flames.

"I should strike you down right were you stand, betrayer.", said the angel.

"Ha, as if you could, you've grown weak throughout the millennia, you couldn't even defeat a hellhound, let alone me.", said the demon.

**"YOU INSUFFERABLE DEMON!"**, the angel yells, ready to swing his sword.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**, Vivek shouted in annoyance, getting everyone's attention. The angel and demon looked over to see that the ones they had been waiting for had arrived and lowered their weapons.

"Took you long enough Vivek, I've been having to deal with _his_ insults for the past hour.", the demon said glaring at the angel.

"Sorry about that Derrius, I had Damien and _this_ one," he says slapping Marco on the back while giving a wide grin, "spar a bit."

"We've been waiting for a mortal to be done with a sparring match? Vivek you yet again **waste my time.**" said the angel.

"Your time? **Ha.** I'll waste **'your time' **as much as I please.", Vivek says getting in the face of the angel, "Now, you will go on to your throne, we will begin the trial and you will behave yourself or will I have to **tear off your wings** **again****?**"

Azriel take a small step back and begrudgingly flys up onto his pedestal, Vivek then looks over to Derrius who then does the same. Vivek looks at all of the other members of the Council with a deadly glare, he then shifts his focus onto Marco and Hekapoo, who were looking rather concerned about the whole situation.

"Marco, Hekapoo, I need you two to stand here.", he says pointing at the center of the granite circle, as they do so he leaps up into the air, landing on top of the middle pedestal, he sits on his throne and clears his throat, "I, Vivek, High Judge of The Defiant Council, hereby start the trial of-"

"Umm Vivek,", a woman in white robes meekly interrupted, "we're missing someone."

"Who?"

"Kalos."

Vivek over to an empty throne, "Well does anyone know where he is?"

"I do.", a man in black robes says in a monotone voice.

"Okay where is he then?"

"Yeah, he's dead.", the man deadpanned.

Vivek shakily put his head in his hands, a muffled scream is heard, he then shoots up out of his seat, "Death! Why wasn't I informed about this.", he yells while shaking in anger and frustration.

"It's hard to reach you, plus me and Life," Death points to the woman in white, "we're pretty busy keeping the life and death cycles going."

Vivek sighs and sinks back into his seat, he held his head in his hand, "This day just keeps getting better and better dosen't it.", he says already wishing it was over.

Vivek sighs and starts to converse with some of those behind the High Council Members, who were the Council Jury Members, to see if anyone would be interested in a promotion. While this happen, Marco leaned over to Hekapoo, "Hey H-poo, do you know who this Kalos guy is?", he whispers to her.

She shakes her head, "No clue, also, don't call me that.", she whispered back.

"Hey, Marco.", Marco looked up to see Vivek with a serious look on his face, "So we might not be able to judge you until we either decide upon a new high council member or come up with a compromise, but, we can discuss you and Hekapoo's relationship for the mean time as well as have you two answer some questions."

"Relationship? Vivek what are you on about?", asked a woman in golden armor.

"Yes, what are you on about?", echoed Derrius.

Vivek looks at them as if he was looking at two brick walls, he than looks at the woman in white robes, "Life, could you explain to Feroxis and Derrius, please.", he says as if he was in pain.

"Of course, so from what I've been able to deduce, Marco and Hekapoo are going to be the proud parents of-.", she was saying but was interrupted by Azriel.

"**Parents!?!** Vivek you fool, you allowed for them to procreate.", Azriel says furiously at his superior, **"That's it! if you won't kill these pests then I will."**, he says while readying his weapon.

Marco moves infront of Hekapoo, ready to kill the angel, but is surprised when Darrius comes to their aid, "Azriel, if you so much as dare lay a finger on them, I will personally unleash the full wrath of the Nine Hells upon you!"

"Derrius? Of all the people here, you would defend the boy, why?", Vivek asked curiously.

"Because Reliquary sought him out, if he sees something in the boy then he and his offspring must be defended at all costs!", the archdemon exclaimed.

Several of the Jury Members gave their approval as well as Life and Feroxis.

Azriel is taken aback by this and sits down to ponder his next action, which puts everyone at ease. However, Marco did not break from his guard of Hekapoo, even she had raised her own, pulling her scissors out just in case.

Vivek looks around at the other high council members, "Well, would anyone like to ask them something.", he said.

A woman in a blue dress with golden accents stood up, "May I speak?", she asks softly.

"Very well, Equinox, you have the floor."

She gives a little bow towards him, "Thank you, High Judge.", she then turns to Marco and Hekapoo, "My question is do you, Marco Diaz, wish to bring chaos and mayhem to the multi-verse or do you wish to help keep the peace?"

Marco steps forward a little bit, still holding Hekapoo's hand, "I only wish to protect my loved ones, and if necessary, to protect those of the multi-verse.", he says with confidence.

Equinox smiles at this, "Thank you for answering honestly.", she says giving him a little bow and then sits back down.

Feroxis now stands up, "I'd like you to answer something as well.", she says in a demanding manner.

Vivek gives her a glare, but nods to her to proceed. She clears her throat, "From what the High Judge said as you walked in, you had just come from a 'sparring match' with the Morningstar himself, Damien, correct?", she asks.

Marco nods, "Yes, that is correct."

"So, who won?"

"I did.", Marco says simply, which sparked hushed conversations behind the High Council between Council Jury Members.

Feroxis taps her chin, "Interesting, that'll be all from me." she says sitting back down.

Vivek looks around again, he stares at Death who is contemplating something, "So, what about you Death, you've been mostly silent.", he asks the Primordial.

"...", Death does not respond, he merely shrugs and continues to contemplate his question.

"Okay... uh, does anyone else have something to say?", Vivek asks the other Council Members.

"I do", said an unknown voice.

The room shook, a blue and black portal appeared above the High Council. A giant muscular six armed man hovers out of it, he wore no shirt, but did have on some kind of battle skirt made of what looked to be leather studded with bronze and runes carved into them, on his arms were matching metal arm bands that glowed light blue. His skin looked to be made of gold, but his most odd feature was that he had no face, it was completely smooth with no features to speak of.

The golden man hovers down, closer to Marco and Hekapoo, which causes Vivek to stand up, **"Icon!"**, Vivek shouts, "Don't you even **think** about doing anything to them, otherwise you'll wish that I would've killed you with the others.", he said threateningly.

"I only wish to ask a few questions.", Icon says calmly.

Vivek thinks on it, after a minute he sighs and nods to him, but he remained standing.

Icon hovered a few feet away from Marco, "Do you know who I am?", he asks.

Marco shakes his head and stands a little more infront of Hekapoo.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Icon, The Primordial of Personification and The Primordial Warden, I am the one who stands above all," he says with a booming voice, "and you are an unwelcomed anomaly.", he said getting in Marco's face, Marco glared daggers at him in response.

"My next question, why do you posses the Eclipse Blade?", he asked.

"So that I may defend myself and my loved ones from people like you.", Marco responds.

"Oh, and how do you know you can't trust me?", he asks.

"I don't trust people who don't have faces.", Marco said coldly.

Icon was starting to lose his patience with Marco, however, his attention was then moved to Hekapoo, he sighed in annoyance, "And of course you impregnated one of Glossaryck's spawn," he says with a hint of frustration, "but, it is of no consequence, your offspring will still be terminated as soon as possible.", he finishes while turning away from the two, who had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Icon, you will not lay a hand on that child.", Vivek said in anger.

"Oh how amusing, do you honestly think that you'd be able to save them? You couldn't even save your own wife.", Icon says coldly.

Everyone in the room froze, their eyes shifted to Vivek, who's own eyes were pitch black with beady violet dots in the center of them.

* * *

_In the Dojo Dimension_

"Alright, so is that everyone's questions?", Glossaryck said, exhausted.

"I might have another.", Moon says.

Glossaryck sighed, "Okay, what is it-", an extremely cold shiver runs up his spine, he starts to shiver, "Oh no.", he whispers in absolute terror. He immediately turns to the still opened portal and flys right into it leaving everyone in the dojo completely confused.

"What just h-happened?", Star asks her mom, who had felt very cold all of a sudden.

"I-I don't know?", Moon replied, shivering. She looks around to see that everyone in the room was shivering uncontrollably, "What is going on?"

* * *

_In the Council's Dimension_

Glossaryck rushed out of the portal and right through the massive wooden door, "Vivek!", he yells as the flys passed Marco, Hekapoo and Icon, going right up to Vivek, "Hey there... friend... now let's just calm down, alright.", Glossaryck says a little nervously. Vivek did not respond, he only at looked at Icon with murderous intent in his eyes.

As Glossaryck tried to calm Vivek down Marco looked all around him, everyone in the room was shivering, even Glossaryck and Icon, the latter was trying to make it seem like he wasn't, but failed to do so. Marco feels Hekapoo's grip on his hand tighten, he looks down to her to see that she was far worse than the others. She looked to be turning a light blue, her flame was glowing dim and he could see her breath, "Marco... I...", she started to say weakly before collapsing into his arms.

Marco started to panic, he held her tightly, "Glossaryck!", he shouted getting the attention of everyone, except for Vivek.

The little blue man looks down to Marco, Glossaryck's face was now filled with worry as he sees Hekapoo's flame flickered dimly, he turns back to Vivek, "You have to stop this or you'll kill the people you're trying to protect.", he says, which made Vivek's gaze go to Marco and Hekapoo.

He felt his hate fade as his eyes turned back to normal, he shook his head and leaps down to the granite circle to help. As soon as he touches down he kneels right next to Hekapoo and places his hand on her head, he looks at Marco, "Do the same and say what I say.", Vivek says sternly, Marco nods and follows suit. A yellow light emits from both of their hands.

**_Healing Touch _**

A moment later Hekapoo skin starts to go back to the alabaster white it once was, her flame stopped flickering and grew a little, she opens her eyes to see Marco's own filled with tears and a large smile formed on his face. "Hey Muscles, you worried about me-", she says before being hugged tighter by him, she thinks for a moment before hugging him back.

Vivek stands back up with a thankful smile, though this did not last long for he turns around to face Icon, **"Leave. Now."**, he says with sheer anger in his voice.

"Fine, but know this, even if he has the Eclipse Blade, he will never be truly safe from me.", Icon says before another portal appears, he floats through it and it closes behind him.

Vivek takes a deep breath, he looks over to Glossaryck, who is hovering towards his throne, "Glossaryck," the little blue man turns around, "will you withdraw your vote, so that the Council may fairly judge Marco."

"I will.", Glossaryck says without hesitation.

"Excellent. Now, Glossaryck, would you kindly escort Marco and Hekapoo out of the room so that we may discuss amongst ourselves."

"Of course.", Glossaryck said, he then turns to the Marco and Hekapoo, "Alright you two just follow me.", he then hovers towards the entrance of the room, Marco picks up Hekapoo who is still a little weak from before.

As they made it out of the room the door shuts behind them, Glossaryck spins around, "Okay, so this is definitely not going according to plan, but I think we can make this work.", he says as if the two understand what's going on, "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Okay, so long story short, Vivek and I want you to be apart of the Council's Enforcers due to your powers."

Marco nods understanding, but Hekapoo narrows her eyes at her creator, "Okay, but what's with everyone trying to either kill or protect our child?", she says with a bit of anger.

"Well... *sigh*... look your child will be one of the most powerful beings in the multi-verse. For the simple reason that they'd be the child of Marco, who has a large portion of Vivek's soul, and related to me, for being part Primordial."

Marco and Hekapoo looked at each other with concerned eyes, "But...", they looked back at Glossaryck, "if you were to be part of the Council Enforcers, then you would have the protection of the Council.", he says giving them a reassuring smile.

This gave them some hope, but Marco had a question lingering in his mind, "Icon said that, 'even with the Eclipse Blade, that we would never be truly safe', is he telling the truth?", Marco asks with a little fear in his voice.

Glossaryck ponders this for a second, "I don't honestly know, but like I said, the Council will use everything in their power to protect you and your family."

Marco wasn't reassured by his answer and his expression showed it. Hekapoo notices his concern, she grabs his chin and pulls his face in her direction, "Marco, I know that we can get through this, you and me, together, okay?", she says giving him a warm smile.

Marco looks into her eyes and nods, "Okay.", he says with a small smile. They leaned into each other for a kiss, but were interrupted by the wooden door opening.

Vivek was standing in the door way, "You may all enter.", is all he says before going back into the room.

The two lovers looked at each other, they nodded and with Marco still carrying Hekapoo, proceeded back to the granite circle with Glossaryck in toe.

Vivek goes back to his throne and sits upon it, he looks at his peers for a moment, and then down to the Marco and Hekapoo, "The final verdict on Marco Diaz has been made.", he says with a booming voice, "We, The Council of the Defiant, here by accept Marco Diaz of the Earth Dimension as one of our own and from here on out you are now apart of the Council's Enforcers. ", he says with a smile on his face.

Marco, Hekapoo, and Glossaryck let out a sigh of relief, the latter turns with a smile on his face, "Congratulations Marco, your now apart of the Council's Enforcers. I'll introduce you to the other Enforcers after you've had some rest.", he says as a portal opens right next to them, "This will take you back to the dojo and don't worry I'll catch up with you two later."

Marco and Hekapoo were about to ask him something, but were pushed into the portal by Glossaryck, who closed it right after.

* * *

_In the Dojo Dimension _

Most of the Royal Families had left, all that remained where Marco's family and friends. Moon, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus were talking separately from the main group about what had just happened, while Kelly, Tom, Janna, Star, River and Marco's parents were talking to each other as well, when a portal opened up and Marco still holding Hekapoo came sliding through it.

"You know that's starting to get really annoying.", Marco said, Hekapoo nodded in agreement as the portal closed behind them.

"Marco!", said several people simultaneously, he and Hekapoo looks over to see their friends rush over to them. Marco finally puts Hekapoo down, now realizing that he had been carrying her this entire time, she give a little smirk.

As the group of people surround them, they start to ask all sorts of questions about what had happened, although one person was not asking questions, in fact, she hadn't even walked over to greet them.

Star merely watched from several feet away as Marco and Hekapoo talked about the Council. She couldn't go near them, particularly Hekapoo, she felt that if she went near her that she might do something terrible to her. She hated this feeling, but she hated Hekapoo even more.

_'If you hate her so much, then why don't you do something about it.'_, an unfamiliar voice said in the back of her head.

Star looks around to see no one but her friends and family, she felt a cold chill go up her spine. She had a strange new feeling, one that felt as if someone was watching her.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So another chapter for what I'm calling the 'Council Arc', and trust me I know, the whole chapter bounced around a bit, I'm gonna try and work on that to make sure that it doesn't happen again.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter, it introduces new characters, some background on characters mentioned in other chapters, and a few possible antagonists for Marco to face.**

**Now, I was asked a question a week ago on where this is going, and to be perfectly honest, it can go a couple ways, I'd like to start a family arc, but that might not be for a minute, unless someone give me an idea on how to start early.**

**But, like I said before, I hope y'all like this chapter, please remember to leave a review or pm me if you have some ideas, and I hope y'all have a good one.**

**P.S. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, if interested pm me**


	14. Chapter 10: The Headhunter

Chapter 10: The Headhunter

* * *

Marco and company stayed in the Dojo Dimension for a little longer to catch up on what had happened at the Council meeting. The MHC were shocked to say the least, but were relieved to hear that Marco had joined them as apart of their 'Enforcers'.

After awhile longer everyone decided to go to the Diaz Household to celebrate Marco's victory in the sparring match, except for Star, who once getting home excluded herself to her room. Marco was worried about her, she had been distant for a while now.

After a few hours of partying, Hekapoo notices that Marco seemed distracted, "Hey what's up?", she asks wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just thinking is all.", he says, putting his hand on hers.

"Thinking huh.", Hekapoo says, knowing what he was thinking about, she looks up the stairs, then back to him, "You should go talk to her, I know she's been feeling weird about us having a baby."

Marco looked at her with surprise, but he then realized that Star at one point did have a crush on him and her finding out that he's having a kid. Marco give a sigh and turns around to give Hekapoo a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, I'll be right back.", Marco says as he goes upstairs. Hekapoo just watches as he walks off with a smile on her face, she then turns around and joins the others.

* * *

_Outside of Star's room_

Knock*Knock*

"Star, are you okay?", Marco asked, he had reverted back into his 17 year old body after coming home, he had also put on his regular outfit, seeing as his gi was completely destroyed.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little tired is all.", Star responded.

"Alright, but remember if you ever want to talk, I'm always down the hall, okay?", Marco says knowing very well that there was something wrong.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight.", Star says walking away from the door.

"Goodnight.", Marco says, he then walks over to the stairs when out of the corner of his eye he sees a shadowy figure down the hall. He whips his head towards it, yet doesn't see anyone there, he stares down the hall for a moment, the door to his room was wide open. He squints his eyes, 'I didn't leave the door open, did I?', he thinks to himself, as he tiptoes over to his door.

As he gets closer he peers into his room, a small cloaked figure was going through his a chest of stuff while muttering something to themselves, "I can't find it, I can't find it anywhere!", they said in hushed, yet frustrated and high pitched voice. Marco narrows his eyes, trying to make out what it was, but then felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He rolls into his room, dodging a green lightning bolt hitting right were his head was. He gets up to see the cloaked figure startled, "Wait a minute, you're not supposed to be here yet.", it says backing away towards the window.

Marco starts to walk towards the short figure, but feels the same shiver, he rolls to the left, dodging yet another bolt of lightning. As he rolls, he spins on his left hand and lands back on his feet, right into his defensive stance with one quick motion. Marco looks intensely at the doorway into his room, a new, larger cloaked figure was standing in it, they held out a black metal gauntlet with sharp, metal claws on the finger tips that had sickly green sparks dancing in between them. Marco squints a bit, trying to make out a face under the hooded figure, but only saw two green dots that were looking back at him through the shadows.

The green eyes shift to the smaller figure, "**Go****. Now****.**", said the larger figure, in a low, distorted male voice. The little one shakes uncontrollably for a second then runs towards the window, jumping right through it, shattering the glass. "**Now**** as for you**." the figure said staring at Marco, "**Where. Is. The Eclipse Blade.**"

"Why do you want the Eclipse Blade?"

"**That's none of your business. Now. Tell. Me. Where it is.**", the Stranger said angrily.

Marco stayed ready, not showing anything that could possibly betray what he was feeling.

"Marco, are you okay?", Angie yelled.

The young man eyes flashed fear when hearing his mother, and unfortunately, the mysterious figure caught that, "**If you won't tell me willing, then maybe she will.**" The figure then takes a slight motion towards the hallway, but Marco charged forward before he could get any farther. The figure, who still had his hand trained on Marco, let loose a green lightning bolt, however, the young man was far faster.

Marco ducks under the bolt and tackles the figure. The lightning was far stronger than the last two and explodes on the far right side of the room, causing both Marco and the Stranger to be thrown out into the hall. Angie had just made it up the stairs to see Marco on top of a complete stranger fighting one another, "Marco, who-", Angie got out before Marco stopped her.

"Mom, get help!", Marco yells while getting punched in the face.

"O-Okay.", she says running for the stairs.

The Stranger seeing her flee, punches Marco again, but this time sending him through the wall, back into his now burning room. The Stranger gets up and extends his right hand out, sending a weak bolt her way. As Angie makes it to the stairs, time slows down as she sees the bolt of lightning inches away from her, as she closes her eyes, preparing for the end, but while doing so, she hears a familiar voice from behind.

**_Rainbow Bubble Barrier _**

A rainbow tinted, translucent bubble surrounds Angie and deflects the bolt of lightning right back at the stranger. The bolt hits the stranger in the shoulder, stranger snarls at the pain received, "**Who dares.**", says the Stranger, turning his head to see Star standing a few feet behind Angie, "**You're gonna regret tha-**", the stranger says while extending his right arm, only for it to be grabbed by a large hand. "**What the... oh.**", the Stranger looks to their right to see a huge man with familiar features coming out of the hole in the wall that he had thrown Marco through.

Marco, who had seen the Stranger send the bolt of lightning at his mother, was now filled with anger and hatred for the Stranger that he had turn back into his other form. His eyes turned crimson and he growled an animalistic growl at the stranger while showing his teeth that looked more like sharpened fangs. With his left hand he jerks the stranger's arm to the right of him, then lifting them up, reels back his right hand and punches them right in the face, sending them through the wall at the end of the hallway. The stranger landed on a car outside of the Diaz Household, they groaned in pain, '**This was not part of the plan.**', the Stranger says in annoyance.

* * *

_Back Inside_

Marco climbs out of the hole in his wall, and turns around to look into it, he see his room on fire. In a calm manner he lifts his right hand up and put it into the room, a second passes as the fire starts to flow into his hand. After a few more seconds, the fire dissipates until it is entirely gone. As he does this several people start rushing upstairs. "What is going on up here?", Moon says with Hekapoo, Kelly, Janna, Tom and Raphael in toe.

Hekapoo sees Marco and rushes over to him, "Marco are you okay?", she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need you all to get out of here.", he says in a stern manner while walking over to hole leading outside.

Angie grabs his arm, he turns to her to see a few tears in her eyes, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz you are not going out there to fight whatever **that** is." she says as the tears start rolling down her face.

Marco looks at her unmoved by her plea, "I can't take any chances, he's after the Eclipse Blabe, meaning he's a threat. Also he tried to kill you to get to me, and I can't let that go.", he says as he continues to walk to the hole. He stop right infront of the hole, "Hekapoo."

"Yeah.", she says meekly, she's never seen him this way before, it kinda scared her.

"Take the Eclipse Blade and get everyone out of here, this is gonna be a bad fight.", he says without turning around, he then jumps down onto his front lawn. Marco looks around to see where the Stranger landed, but before he knows it a car door comes flying towards him like a frisbee. He batted it away with one arm, as if it were an insect, the car door bounces off the lawn before embedding itself in the house next to his wall. Marco looks to see that the Stranger was standing on top of a crushed car.

Stranger grabs their hood with one hand and with a quick motion tears off their cloak to reveal black armor. Marco stops for a second to study the Stranger's armor; the armor was made from what looked to be black metal, similar to the Eclipse Blade's handle, and he was covered with it from head to toe. However, a few things stuck out, there where runes all over the armor, but only the ones on the gauntlets glowed a sickly green while the other runes did not glow at all. Next was the helmet had the appearance of a human skull that has enlarged canines, practically fangs and had only one rune that was centered on the forehead.

The eye sockets of the helmet had two putrid green, beady dots stare out from them, looking right at Marco, "**Well then, let us begin.**", the Stranger says, jumping down from the crushed car. Marco did not respond, he just started to walking over to the stranger with nothing but killing on his mind. Marco began to charge at the Stranger, who only stood there, but whispers something under his breath. The runes on the gauntlets changed color from a sickly green to a blood red. As Marco bolts on to the street he reels back his right arm and with all his might, sends a devastating jab right at the Stranger, but as Marco does this the Stranger sends his own left jab, that collides with Marco's, creating a shockwave that sends the cars next to them flying twenty feet in all directions and shatters the windows of all the houses on the street, as well as setting off car alarms for several streets.

Marco, wide eyed at the display of the Stranger's strength is taken a back, 'How did he...', he thinks to himself, a little scared.

However, the Stranger doesn't stop there, as he readjusted himself and reels back his right arm.

"**Lightning Strikes**", says the Stranger, which made the runes on his arms and shoulders glow a dirty yellow as he sends a punch at lightning fast speeds. Marco managed to send one of his own just in time to collide with that one, but caused another shockwave that cracked the asphalt underneath them and shook the houses all around the two. Marco had had enough as his eyes flashed red, he sent a flurry of blows right at the Stranger, yet they were all met by the Stranger's own lightning fast counters. The resulting collision of fists caused shockwaves that created a somewhat significant earthquake to happen which shook the entire town.

After a few minutes of the two colliding fists with one another, Marco breaks away, jumping back twenty feet on to his lawn, to catch his breath. He was still a little exhausted from the fight against Damien, but there was something else, Marco looked at his hands, they looked as if the muscles in them were starting to shrivel. Marco looked back at the Stranger, this guy was far more dangerous than he originally thought. In fact, he didn't even land a hit on the Stranger, which got Marco thinking about his next move very carefully. The Stranger, however, knew exactly what he wanted to do.

The Stranger slowly walks forward, not making any sudden movements, Marco gets into a defensive position. When the Stranger gets ten feet from Marco he vanishes from sight. Panicking, Marco looks all around him, to see only glimpses of the Stranger before he disappears again to be in another place. Marco continues to look all around while keeping trying his guard up, but to no avail as the Stranger lunged forward and slams his fist into the young man's face. Marco reels back his right arm and tries to follow up with a right hook, but the Stranger disappears before he could make contact. However, Marco then feels a sharp pain in his left side, as if someone had just punched him in the kidney. With the momentum from the right hook he spins around on his left heel and swings downward to only yet again see a glimpse of the Stranger before the vanishes once again. Marco then sees the Stranger appear right in front of him, he had no time to react as the Stranger uppercuts him. Dazed, Marco stumbles backwards to get hit repeatedly in every direction by the Stranger, this lasts for several minutes until a voice rang out from behind the Stranger.

**"Hey!"**

The Stranger stops his assault to see the new possible threat, which to his surprise, was actually a small group of people, he recognized one of them, but not the rest. The one he recognized was a blonde girl who had reflected his lightning back at him, there was also a large man with a crystal for a head pointing what looked to be snakes at him, a woman in a royal looking dress with six arms and large butterfly like wings, and a giant floating skull with antlers made from swords. However, the one that stuck out the most was a short, extremely pale woman, with red hair, yellow horns, and yellow dress, but had what looked to be the Eclipse Blade in her hands. The Stranger was pleased by the sight of it, he held out his right hand to her, "**Hand it over and I'll spare him.**", the Stranger says as Marco collapses right in front of him, the Stranger then puts his foot on Marco's chest to keep him there.

Hekapoo looks over Marco, he was covered in bruises, gashes, and blood, he breathed weakly, and looked as if he had lost some of his muscle mass. Hekapoo shakes with anger at the sight of Marco in the condition he's in, she then looks at the Stranger, "I'm not giving you anything, now who are you and why are you doing this.", Hekapoo says glare the Stranger down.

The Stranger sighs, "**This all could have been avoided if you'd only have given me what I wanted**** and unfortunately for you I'm done asking.**", the Stranger says sinisterly, as he lifts his right foot in the air and slams it down onto Marco's chest. Marco cries out in pain as the metal heel digs into his back, crushing bones that causes Marco to cough up a large amount of blood before passing out.

Hekapoo's eyes flash a burning hate as Rhomulus rushes infront of her with both of his arms pointing at the Stranger, "Don't worry I got this.", he says while firing a crystallized ray at the Stranger, who holds out his right hand and flicks it back toward the group. Rhomulus, who is too surprised to get out of the way, is pushed by Moon, who ducks under the deflected ray, but the ray manages to hit Omnitraxus, crystallizing him.

As the floating skull falls to the ground, the Stranger looks at the chaos of the group, something clicks in his head, and he starts to shake his head, "**I've heard of you, the Magic High Commission, you're the offspring of Glossaryck, it's no wonder why he has introduced you to the Council, you're all pathetic.**", he says with disregard for the group. TheStranger holds his position and raises both of his hands above his head, his gauntlets start to glow a darker red, "**It's time I ended thi-**", he starts to say, but is interrupted by a frying pan hitting him in the side of the head, he lowers his arms and looks down at it, "**What the hell?**", he mutters to himself.

**"Hey!"**

The Stranger looks up to see the brunette woman he tried to kill from before standing in the front doorway, hold a wooden baseball bat, **"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"**, she yells charging at the metal brute. When she makes it to him she swings the bat with all her might, but as bat makes contact with the Stranger's armor it shatters into splitters. Angie looks at what's left of the bat, she then looks at the Stranger, who's beady green dots stare back at her, sending a chill up her spine.

As she shakes with fear, Raphael, Kelly, Tom, Janna and River come running out of the the Diaz Household, **"Charge!"**, River yells. The new group was wielding an assortment of weapons, Raphael had a golf club, Kelly had her sword, Tom had his fire magic, Janna had a knife, and River had a hand axe. As they reached the Stranger they proceeded to attack all at once, Angie even picks up the frying pan she had thrown before and starts to hit him with it. After several minutes of the group's attacks, Raphael's golf club was bent beyond repair, Angie's frying pan was dented in, Janna's knife broke in two, Kelly's sword was chipping, River axe head snapped off, and Tom was getting exhausted from using a lot of his magic, however, the Stranger was unfazed by the assault, in fact, he merely stood there with his arms crossed and right foot still on Marco's chest.

As the group settled down Hekapoo stood her ground behind them with Moon and Star next to her, Rhomulus was trying to uncrystallize Omnitraxus, but for whatever reason it was taking longer than it should, which made him panic. After a few more hits from the various objects, he held up his left hand, "**Are you done? Because if you are I'd like to point out that if he couldn't do anything, what makes you think you can.**", he says rather bluntly. Everyone who had been hitting him was exhausted and were now catching their breath while listening to the Stranger, who, to their dismay, was right. The Stranger looked down at Marco, who was still passed out from both his weakened state and the pain he had sustained, the Stranger thought to himself, he shrugged and looked over to Hekapoo, "**Here, I feel a little generous, I'll give you one final chance, give me the Eclipse Blade and I'll spare him.**"

Hekapoo thought on it, but shook her head, "I can't, this was entrusted to him by-", she was says before being interrupted by the Stranger.

"**I know who made that blade, that's why I want it.**", he says sinisterly.

Hekapoo a little surprised, then thought of something, "So you know Vivek?", she asked.

The Stranger shakes furiously at the mention of the name, "**Yes, I know of Vivek, the bastard who took everything from me.**", he says with anger in his distorted voice.

"So, I'm guessing that you want revenge."

"**Yes, vengeance, is the only reason why I live, and the Eclipse Blade is the only thing that can kill him.**"

Hekapoo and several others were shocked, 'The Eclipse Blade is his only weakness?', Hekapoo thought to herself.

_'Actually, he has other weaknesses, but that is the most straightforward way to kill him.'_, said a familiar, calm voice in her head.

Hekapoo eyes widen and a smile crosses her face, _'Reliquary, is that you?'_, she asks eagerly.

_'Yes, I'm currently on my way for our scheduled conversation, however, I can see that you and Marco are in a predicament. Do you require my assistance?'_

'Yes, we need help, Marco's in trouble and this guy in this scary looking armor is demanding that we give him the Eclipse Blade.'

_'...'_, Reliquary doesn't respond, making Hekapoo panic.

'Reliquary. Reliquary?', she kept asking, but he did not respond.

The Stranger notices her brief expression of happiness to her now current panicked one. He thought for a moment, and then realized what she was up to, "**You little... you kept me talking to contact someone didn't you!?**** I gave you chance after chance, and you squandered my generosity away.**"

Hekapoo realizes that the Stranger is on to her, "What!?! No, no, I'm not trying to-"

"**LIES****! You were trying to contact Vivek, well if ****that's the case then I'll send you all to OBLIVION TO SEE HIM!**", the Stranger says while raising both arms above his head, angling them a bit, keeping his hand apart from each other by six inches. The runes on his gauntlets started to glow a deep red once again, but this time red sparks started to come from them, and started to form some sort of ball in the gap between his hands. The ball had a pitch black center with a deep red outline, it was small, maybe the size a tennis ball, but it started to grow little by little.

Everyone around the Stranger started to back away, not knowing what to do, the Stranger started to laugh, "**Hehehe, you should've given me the Eclipse Blade, willingly, but prying it from your cold dead hands will SUFFICE****!**", he says maniacally, the ball was now the size of a bowling ball.

**_CHAOTIC DISCHARGE_**

The Stranger yells as he hurls the ball of pure chaos at Marco, everyone braces for the inevitable, but to their surprise, it never came.

Everyone looks to see the Stranger backing away from Marco's unconscious body, which had a small portal hovering slightly above it that had a hand sticking out from it. Hekapoo looks closer at the hand, to her amazement the hand was holding the ball of pure chaos. The portal started to grow larger, as the figure started to slowly emerge out of it, until a giant, well built man with a type of battle skirt on, now hovered over Marco. Hekapoo sighed a sigh of relief as she recognized the man as Vivek.

Vivek looks around with his stern, violet eyes at those around him, until his eyes met the unconscious body of Marco. He gently floats down to his right side and looks at him with anger, he then turns to see the Stranger shaking with anger at the sight of the god. "So, Cassius, it's been awhile.", Vivek says in a calm tone, but anger could be felt with every word.

"**Vivek, so you finally come out of the shadows you cower behind.**", Cassius says.

"Cassius, why are you trying to take the Eclipse Blade? You know it won't work for you, right?"

"**What?!? But that's not what he said-**"

**"You think I give a fuck who says what! You dare harmed a someone under MY protection, and for that you will PAY!"**, Vivek yelled with pure hate. Vivek's eyes start to turn black with haunting violet irises, and grips the ball of chaos harder with starts to turn its red outline into a dark purple. His left eye starts to twitch with anger, as he reels back his right arm, the one holding the ball of now pure oblivion, with the intent to hurl it at Cassius.

Cassius panicked and with one quick motion he jumped into the air, he then made a slashing motion with his right hand that opened a portal. Cassius looks down at the large group of people, "**This isn't over Vivek! Mark my words, I'll have what's mine!**", Cassius yells, then flys into the portal, it closes behind him.

Vivek, looking at where the portal once was, sighs with relief, he then looks at the ball of oblivion and closes his fist, absorbing it. He turns around to see if everyonewas okay, but sees a furious looking Hekapoo marching towards him, "What are you doing?!? Go after him!", she says with fire in her eyes.

"Hmm, oh, that's not necessary my friend, and besides killing him would go against my code.", he says with a happy smile and a calm voice that was not his own. Hekapoo, as well as everyone else, looked at him confused, the giant saw this and realized what was happening, "Oh, pardon me, I forgot to switch back.", he says, he claps his hands and a blinding light emits from him.

After a few seconds the light dies down as familiar being of light stands infront of Hekapoo, "Hello friends.", Reliquary says waving his hand a little.

Hekapoo blinks a few time before realizing what just happened, "Wait, you can turn into other people?", she asks.

"I'll explain later, but right now Marco is in danger.", Reliquary says while kneeling down to Marco, who was getting worse by the minute. The being of light waves his hand over Marco's body as a faint light emits from it.

As everyone gathers around a portal appears on the side walk behind them, almost everyone gets ready to fight whoever comes through, fortunately, the only one to come out was Vivek. The giant looked around frantically, until he sees Hekapoo, who is still holding the Eclipse Blade, and moves to her, "Where is he?", he asks worriedly. She points over to Reliquary, Vivek doesn't hesitate and rushes over to help, "What happened and who did it?", he asks the primordial.

"His soul was damaged during a fight, with Cassius the Headhunter, and the damage sustained was mostly due to having his magic and life essence drained from his body. However, the damage done isn't as bad as it looks, I can stabilize him, but it'll take time.", the being of light says, reassuring everyone, Reliquary turns his head to Vivek, "Vivek, I suggest you go around town and fix the damages done, as well as remove the varvarious runes carved on the neighboring houses."

Vivek looks at him, then turns his attention to one of the houses next door, there was a familiar rune carved into the side of the house. Vivek blinks a couple times to see if his eyes were tricking him, but they were not, "Reliquary, that rune, that's the Rune of Oblivion.", he says a little surprised, and a little scared.

"Indeed.", Reliquary replied.

"Rune of Oblivion? What does that mean exactly.", Moon asks.

"It means, whoever put Cassius up to this knows how to use Oblivion, and therefore, can wield the Eclipse Blade.", Vivek says grimly.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Authors Notes:

So I've gone for awhile, and I'm sorry about that. A lot of things happened all at once and I got caught up in a bunch of shit, but I'm back. So expect more updates soon.

Now as for this chapter, there are actually two other alternatives I could've used, but this one furthers the story a little and introduces a villain that I've been working on for a while now, but there is still tweaking to be done with him.

But besides that, Cosmic Secrets, the mini series that I was writing, has turned into it's own thing, and I'll be posting that later this week.

Anyways, it's good to be back, I hope you guys enjoy, also don't be shy to criticize it, I take all criticism, good or bad, and with that, I hope y'all have a good one.


	15. Update 4?

So I've realized something, it's kinda hard to describe things. So I've decided used my drawing skills I've managed to pick up from blueprinting class, mechanical drawing and just doodling in general, and put them up on Tumblr.

Basically what I'm saying is I'm gonna be drawing oc's and shit, posting them on Tumblr because I don't know anyother platforms I can do that.

Also, sorry it's taking a long time to post things, I've recently noticed that haven't been as descriptive as I usually am. I'm trying to find a good balance between being descriptive and not being too descriptive. But, 'Cosmic Secrets: Prologue: A Hidden Past', is almost done. It was supposed to be up last, but I kinda wanted to go over it with a little bit more detail which turned it from a 3k chapter to almost a 7k, soooo yeah.

Now, that is all I have to say, I hope y'all have a good one!


	16. Chapter 11

* * *

**Hey everybody, so I'm gonna try something different this chapter, (more of an explanation at the end.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** **Town of Echoes; Part 1**

* * *

It had been a few hours after the Stranger known as Cassius the Headhunter, attacked and injured Marco, who was put into a magically induced coma by Reliquary. Vivek had arrived shortly after the conflict to help, but his attention is soon diverted to a familiar rune, A Rune of Oblivion. One of the god's worst fears have come forward into the light, someone with the intent to take the Eclipse Blade is out there and they know how to use the magic of Oblivion.

Vivek informs Reliquary that he sent Glossaryck to retrieve the Enforcers and bring them here. Vivek then goes to scout the town, while Reliquary and others bring Marco into the Diaz Household.

Once the young man is in Star's bed, for his own was still smoldering after a stray lightning bolt hit it, Reliquary leaves to go find the wandering god. The primordial instructs that the group not leave the house under any circumstances and hovers off into the dead streets of Echo Creek.

* * *

_Vivek's POV:_

Vivek walks down a darkened street in the middle of the night, he wears a dark long cloak over a brown tunic, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He thinks over the meaning of the rune, yet while think it over he gets a chill that crawls up his spine, 'This doesn't make sense, the only ones that could even control Oblivion are either dead, my offspring or the boy.', Vivek thinks to himself, pondering what this could mean for both him and Marco.

"Vivek."

The giant snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Reliquary hovering up to him, "How's the boy?", Vivek asks with a general concern that surprises Reliquary.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest.", Reliquary says reassuring the him, "However, have you noticed that there seems to be an absence of life."

Vivek nods, "Yeah, I have noticed.", he says, looking around at the barren streets. He starts to explain to Reliquary that Marco and Cassius's fight, though short, still caused massive damage to not just Marco's street, but for several other streets as well. The fight downed powerlines, shattered windows, tore up the streets and sidewalks, cars were thrown onto people's lawns or into their homes. However, when Vivek would expect people to be out and about, rummaging through the broken streets, he found no one. He even went to the other side of the town, which had also sustained damage, but he had the feeling that it was not Marco's fight that did this. As the god walked through that side of town, no one was around.

Vivek then decided to check houses to see if they were hiding, to only find them empty as well. He would sometimes find the stovetop on, a bath or sink overflowing with water, like as if the people of the town had up and left in the middle of whatever they were doing. However, the god knew better, he found that almost all of the front doors were busted into, hinges hanging by the screws that held them there. Signs of struggles were in a few places he looked, but it seemed that most were caught by surprise. He would also find the same Rune of Oblivion carved into several locations, such as the town hall, school or on the side of houses.

Every once in awhile, when he would look at the rune, he would remember a past that he had wanted to leave behind. The rune was his own design too, a flipped, twisted six thats spine would flare up into sharp, crescent shaped spikes.

"Have you been removing them?", Reliquary asks.

"Yes, but I believe that there are more still."

"Good. I do have another question," Reliquary says peaking the god's curiosity, "it's about the 'runes'. When I was making my way here I couldn't see or feel anything until I was in the dimension. Once here I made contact with Hekapoo. After being informed, I went to you, then came back to help and you know the rest.", Reliquary finishes.

Vivek taps his chin with one finger, processing what was told, "Okay, and I'm guessing that you believe the runes are the cause of your omnipotent sight being hindered."

"Correct."

Vivek thinks about it's design for another moment and nods, "You are most definitely right. The rune is called, Oblivion's Shadow, and was specifically designed to have the ability to make anyone, be it god or primordial, oblivious to the presence of the user or to those the user wishes."

"And I'm willing to bet that the reason you keep finding so many is...", Reliquary starts.

"Because they were trying to make the effects of the rune stronger, so that not even, **I**, would be aware of these 'invaders' presence in the Earth Dimension.", Vivek continues, now understanding the primordial's thought process.

"As well as to make an entire town disappear.", Reliquary finishes with a bleak tone.

Vivek stared, blankly, into the darkness of night, shifting his jaw left to right as he mulls over a thought. After a few moments, he starts to tap his foot on the ground, slightly nodding his head as a hand forms a fist over his mouth, his face now making a scowl, "I've been played.", he hisses, shaking in frustration.

"How so?", Reliquary hesitantly questions, not too sure if he should have asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I know someone's trying to play a game with me, and I'm not going to lose.", Vivek states to Reliquary, who seemed rather lost. "Okay, so what do we know so far?"

"Well, we now know what the rune does and why it was put all over town. We also know that the residents of the town were forcefully kidnapped, why they were is not to my understanding. So, our task should be locating any clues on what happened here, why the people of Echo Creek were taken, and find where they were taken to.", Reliquary says, Vivek, who was think about the situation.

"Hmmm, alright, I can do that, however, I still need to deal with the remaining runes.", Vivek says while turning around, "Come find me when the boy wakes.", he then proceeds to walk down the pitch black street, away from the being of light.

"Very well. If you need me, I'll be looking after your 'protege'.", Reliquary says, hovering back the way he came from, off towards the Diaz Household.

* * *

Now alone, Vivek begins to think about all of the events that have happened over the course of the month. A piece of his soul awakening in side of Marco, Reliquary's reappearance into the multiverse, the Council's trial of Marco, the news of Kalos' death, and now Cassius has returned to try and kill him. 'Hmm, what did I do to him again?', the god thinks to himself, trying to remember the his crime against the begrudged headhunter.

Moments later his eyes widen with realization of his past aggression, 'Oh... yeah... I'd try to kill whoever did that to me too.', he thought, as a little guilt sets into his mind.

He continues to walk down the darkened streets of the ghost town, remembering all of his crimes and tribulations that he had done throughout history. _* **long sigh***_, "I need a drink."

* * *

Diaz Household: Star's Room

Although unconscious, Marco never reverted back to his original body, he was still in his massive form, which was a little to big for the princess's bed, but the others made it work. Angie had even gotten him some fresh clothes to wear, as the ones he currently wore were torn up.

Hekapoo stayed in the room with him, she dotted over him as he slept, he looked better than he once was. Originally he looked to be withering away, as his muscle mass was fading, but after Reliquary stabilized him he began to regain a little bit of what was lost.

The demoness sat on the left side of the bed right next to her unconscious lover. She rocks back and forth, while holding the Eclipse Blade close to her chest with her left hand and placed her right hand into his, holding it, so that he would know that she was right there, waiting for him to awake.

As she sits in the silent room she begins to feel drowsy, it had been a long day of both excitement and terror. After several more minutes her eyes being to slowly close, but she quickly opens them, 'I can't sleep right now, what if he comes back.', she thinks to herself, the armor clad menace that dif this to her Marco may come back, and may finish the job.

She then feels a faint warmth on her chest, she looks down to see the pommel of the Eclipse Blade glowing a light purple. As she gazed into the light she heard the voice of a woman speak to her in her mind, 'Sleep now, all will be fine.', says the voice in a hushed whisper, it was silvery like a melodious song. The demoness then starts to feel even more tired, she crawls over to Marco and cuddles up in between his left side and arm, wrapping her arms around his arm, but still held on to the Eclipse Blade. A few seconds later, she drifts off to sleep.

The Eclipse Blade's pommel continued to glow brighter as the night went on.

* * *

_At The Diaz Household__: Livingroom_

Hekapoo was the only one who had been told to stay with Marco, while everyone else was downstairs trying to deal with their worries the best they could. The Diaz parents were in each other's arms, comforting one another. Star was pacing back and forth around the livingroom, worried about her friend. Kelly was trying to calm herself by trying to get the chips out of her sword. Tom was resting, he was exhausted after using so much of his magic. Janna trying to entertain herself by reading a wiccan book, but was visibly upset. River was looking at the ground, a little defeated by not being able to help.

Moon was standing next to the shattered window that looked outside at the front lawn, she was deep in thought. Rhomulus was a few feet to the side of her, he was trying to uncrystallize Omnitraxus, but was having some difficulty. Apparently, when Cassius deflected Rhomulus's attack, he made it stronger than his usual crystals, even made it harder to uncrystallize. Rhomulus had been trying for hours to undo it, but was getting tired, _*huffs*_, "Aww, forget it.", he says walking towards a open spot on the couch.

Moon turns to him, "Rhomulus, you're not done, you have to free Omni.", she said, sternly, pointing to a half unfrozen Omnitraxus, his sword antlers and upper face down to his nose was unfrozen.

"Ugh, I know, but let me at least take a break, I've been at this for like three hours.", he says sitting on the couch next to Raphael and Angie. Which a few seconds later, breaks under his weight, "Uhh, sorry.", he meekly says, to the parents.

"It's okay.", Raphael says, patting him on the back while giving him a smile.

Angie did not respond, for she was too busy worrying about her injured son, yet she could do nothing but sit and wait.

She was distracted from her worried thoughts by Star's pacing, "Star, sweetheart." she says with motherly tenderness.

Star stops pacing, "Huh, oh, yes Mrs. Diaz?", she says, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I know your worried about Marco, but pacing around thinking about what you could have done won't help ease you mind.", she says, trying to comfort the distressed girl.

"Yeah, _*yawns*_, Marco will be fine, I mean the guy took a freaking spear to the chest and walked it off.", Tom says, waking up from his nap.

"Tom's right. From what I saw during Marco's match, he can take a hit.", Kelly added, impressed at the her friend's new powers. River, Janna, Tom, Rhomulus, and Moon nod in agreement with that statement, but Star, Angie, and Raphael stayed silent, not wanting to remember that demon who hurt Marco. However, this would not last long.

"Firstly," a male voice said from behind the group of people, everyone look behind them to see a familiar demon from the dojo dimension, "I threw a halberd at him, not a spear.", Damien says, walking around the couch while getting surprised looks. "Secondly, sure, he might be able to shrug that off, but it all depends on his regen factor to heal that wound.", he stops infront of the fireplace and leans against it, "If his regen factor is taken out of comission, he's a dead man.", he said grimly. He had changed clothes and was now wearing a black leather jacket, torn blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

Moon blinks a couple of times, before shaking off the surprise, "Why are you here and how did you get here?", she says, demanding an explanation.

Damien glances at her with a slight sadness in his eyes, but blinks it out and then gave her a look of indifference, "Glossaryck sent me here after he patched me up."

Moon gives him a doubtful look, "Oh really? And why did he send **you** exactly?"

"Cause I owe him a favor, and we'll leave it at that.", he said, as his eyes flashed a bright red.

Moon takes a step back from the demon, but River moves forward, "How dare you talk to my wife in such a rude manner!", River says angered by the demons disrespect. Damien eyes glow a bright red as an animalistic growl comes from him. River is taken by surprise, but doesn't back down from him.

"River...", Moon whispers onto her husband's ear, "Just calm down, we don't want to cause an incident here." River stands there for a few more moments before he walks away, back to his spot on the couch.

Damien eases back onto the wall, "And besides, Glossaryck and a few of the others will be coming, they'll probably be here within the next few hours.", he says, pulling out a phone. "Until then, I'm gonna have to play babysitter with you guys, so keep it down and we won't have a problem."

"Babysit- Ugh, we don't need a babysitter, we need to find whoever hurt Marco.", Star says with frustration towards the demon.

_*sighs, _"Listen girly, I'm just doing my job, so if you could please, calm down, that be great.", he said, trying to not be rude. However, Star didn't like being told what to do, especially by someone who hurt her friend.

Star's eyes and cheek marks begin to glow a slight green, **"Star! Thats enough!"**, Moon yells, snapping Star out of her anger.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what got into me.", she says, a little scared.

"It's fine, but you need to sit down and rest awhile. It's been a long day for you guys, and it's gonna be an even longer day tomorrow.", he says, with a little sympathy. He looks over at the Angie and Raphael, "Are there any guestrooms that you can put some of these guys up in?"

Angie nods, "We have two available."

"Good.", Damien then looks at the group of people, "Okay, we'll do this simple." he points at Janna, Kelly, and Star, "You guys get one guestroom." he then points at Tom and Rhomulus, "And you two get the other."

Janna raises a hand, "Hey, I could just go home-"

"No. No one leaves the house until Glossaryck shows up."

"And why not?", Janna asks, a little angry.

"Because whoever attacked boy wonder up there could come back and pick you off one by one." he says, giving her a glare which made her shiver. "So to make sure that no one here gets hurt, you'll all stay here and be patient.", he says the last bit through his teeth.

Janna nervously nods, which was new for her. She with Star, Kelly, Tom, and Rhomulus go to the guestrooms to spend the rest of the night. Before Angie and Raphael went to to their own room, they helped set up a place for River and Moon on the couches then went to check on the others. River slept on the broken couch and went immediately to sleep believing Moon would fo so as well. However, she did not go to sleep, she instead wished to get answers from the demon.

Damien continued to lean against the fireplace when the curious queen silently walks to him. "So, you're part of the Council, correct?", she asked, trying to keep her voice down.

The demon looks at her with a slight nervousness, "Uhh, yeah, sure.", he said.

Moon caught on to this, "Why are you so nervous? You don't look the type to break under pressure, let alone just by being asked a few questions.", she says getting a little closer to him. His gaze never broke hers, his eyes were beginning to show signs of... sadness? The queen raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Damien stares at her for a few more seconds before looking off to the side, "Listen, if you wanna ask me some, then do it.", he said with a slightly brittle voice, "Just..." Turning away from her, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Just pull up a chair and _don't_ look me in the eye."

Moon takes a second, thinking that maybe she reminded him of something one he'd known, but dismisses the thought. Taking a chair from the dining room, she sits right next to him, she clears her throat, and begins to ask hushed questions, "So this 'Council', who are they?"

Damien raises an eyebrow, "You don't know already? I'm surprised Glossaryck didn't tell ya."

"Well, he did, but sometimes, he lies.", she deadpans.

Damien nods, understanding that concern, "Fair enough.", the demon sits on the ground next to her and leans against the side of the fireplace, "Well, for starters, the main council consists of nine powerful beings, while the rest are gods, goddesses, or people of powerful status that make up the jury members who either sought out the protection of the Council or feared that they would be killed otherwise for not joining."

Moon was a little disturbed by the last part, "Would the Council actually kill those who did not join?"

The demon thought for a moment, "Well... on occasions that the Enforcers would have to put someone down, say a god, then it usually be for a good reason like they started to enslave other people from different dimensions."

Moon gives a slight sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

"What? Did you think we actually kill people for no reason.", Damien asks curiously.

"Well, sort of.", Moon replies.

Damien sways his head for a second before nodding in understanding, "That's a fair assumption. However, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Multiverse:_

Two moons lit up a starry night sky on an alien world, a portal opens on the outskirts of a forest. Glossaryck hovers out of it and scans the environment, he notices a destroyed castle in the distance surrounded by a recently sacked village.

Glossaryck strokes his beard as he ponders the situation, but something catches his eye, a glimmer of next to a nearby tree. Floating over to it he finds that it was a sword and right next to it was the mutilated body of a man. Giving him a look over the man was in some sort of leather like armor which had been sliced up the middle, not protecting him as his entrails were now on his lap. And while taking a closer look the man's face was frozen in a state of surprise, fear, and panic. Another curiosity was that he had a rune carved into the middle of his forehead.

"Hmm.", Glossaryck ponders as he continues to stroke his beard, looking to his right he sees a path of carnage cutting right through into the darkness of the forest. He slowly begins to hover into it, passing more mutilated bodies as well as trees that had smoldering holes in them. Some bodies had been cut in half, pinned to trees, beheaded, were missing body parts, or had parts of them incinerated and even torn apart off by magical forces, all of whom had the same rune carved into their heads. Counting in his head he counted at least forty or fifty bodies along the path, and after a few more feet he could hear fighting deeper in the trees.

Coming through a tree line the primordial finds himself in a clearing, the light of the moons shone off the crimson covered battlefield. He takes notice of a what seems to be the last of the bandits fighting two Enforcers.

One of them had twin, short scythes with chains attached to the ends of them that wrapped around his gauntlets. He was wearing an entire set of studded, black leather armor. Each piece was interlinked by enchanted silver chain mail. Even the leather gauntlets and shin guards had chain mail interwoven into them with a thin strip of leather around the edges to secure it. A matching black leather hood covered his face with thick shadows, making it impossible to see his face.

The other was hovering slightly above the ground and had thirty or so small, rune engraved, plates made of bronze like metal floating around him. He looked to be larger than his comrade with more muscle mass to him. His armor consistent of a studded, brown leather battle skirt, the studs were bronze with runes engraved into them. Bronze, scaled arm guards went from his wrists to his shoulders and flared up into pauldrons. Connecting it all together was two large brown leather straps that connected to two bronze rings, one across his back and chest. Lastly, he wore a bronze, gladiatorial helmet with several small holes to see out of. Strangely, he wore no chest piece, revealing his bare chest which showed his tanned and muscular form.

The little blue man watched from the trees as the two fought an unfair fight, that was in their favor.

Three bandits charged at the scythe wielder, the largest of them looked to be their leader. had a battle axe and was faster than the rest, reaching his target he lets out a battle cry, **"DIE ENFORCER SCUM!"**, he said in a rage. He brings his axe up over his head to swing down with all his might, but then feels suddenly lighter as a light blue shines from above his head. Glancing up he sees that his axe and both of his arms had been disintegrated. **"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"**, he screamed as he fell to the ground. The two bandits that had charged with him stopped in place to see their comrade writhe in pain.

Time slows down for one of the raiders, he had a sword in hand and was paralyzed from the screams of his superior. Glancing over to his other comrade he noticed that even he too, was trembling with fear as he drops his mace to the ground. However, he had no time to run, as a beam of light blue shoots right at him, incinerating his entire head. The second bandit's body stands for a moment longer before it collapses on to the blood drenched ground.

The last bandit standing now starts to back away, his sword shaking in his hand as he continues to look at his fallen ally. Yet, before he even get a few feet away, a scythe is flung around him from his left side, as the chain wraps around his legs. The blade stabs into his midsection, anchoring it's position. **"AAAHHHH!"**, the bandit cries out as blood begins to seep out of the wound. A tug of the chain brings the raider to the ground as the chain begins to drag him through the bloodstained earth. He looks to see the grim Enforcer holding out his hand, magically recalling the chain. **"No! No, please!"**, the scared bandit shouted, pleading for his life, but it was to no avail. Desperate, he stabs the ground with his sword and held on for dear life. Yet the chain persisted, pulling on his midsection, but, he feels some slack. Looking over his shoulder his eyes go wide as he sees the Enforcer standing over him with the second scythe raised above his head. **"Wait, wait, wait-****"** _*Slice*_, the Enforcer had brought the scythe down onto the pleading bandit's head.

The Grim Enforcer pulls the blade out of the raiders' skull, and made a hand motion with his other, which makes the scythe and chain turn a ghostly green. The weapon and chain then immediately retract to it's master, phasing through the deceased man and into his right hand. His attention moves to the 'disarmed' bandit leader. The scythe wielder looks to the other Enforcer, "Jon, go find those we came for.", he says, his voice was young, but had a grim authority to it.

The Enforcer nods, "Understood, Brother.", said Jon, his own voice was young and hardy. He goes to the center of the hovers in place for with several of the bronze plates spinning around him, all of which were glowing a bright yellow. A few seconds later over half of the plate shot into the forest, in search for the ones they were looking for. The Grim Enforcer turns his attention to leader, who managed to get on his knees while giving the Enforcer a look of disgust.

The bandit had not died from his injuries, for the magical ray that took his arms had cauterized the wounds. He looked at the Enforcer, "So, which fuckin Enforcer are you?", he said, with anger and pain in his voice.

The Grim Enforcer looms over the pain filled bandit leader, saying nothing. The criminal looks at the shadows covering the Enforcer's face with fear and anticipation, "W-What are you do-", but was cut off as two eerie green eyes begin to glow from the shadows.

"Wh-What are you?", the bandit asks, terror took over his thoughts as he continued to stare into the Enforcer's eyes.

The Grim Enforcer narrows his eyes and slowly leans in close, "I wouldn't worry about what I am, but what I'm going to do to you if you don't tell me what I want to know.", he says in a low and threatening manner.

The bandit trembles uncontrollably, "I-I-I don't know what-", the Grim Enforcer grabs the bandit by his neck, cut him off.

"**Don't you dare lie to me****.**", he says in a low growl as the glowing green in his eyes flares up.

"Brother," Jon calls from behind him, the green eyed Enforcer turns to him, "we have company.", he says, pointing towards the entrance to the clearing.

The Enforcer looks to see a familiar blue face hover over towards them, he gives a little bow, "Sir Glossaryck, I did expect you to come and vist us during our mission.", he says, his tone was more friendly, yet still had authority to it.

"Yes, well there is sort of an emergency right now that needs a certain special attention to it, and I figured you boys would be perfect for it.", he said with a slight smile.

"Emergency? Damien didn't blow something up again, did he?", he asks knowing it was something bad.

"Come now Logan, you mustn't give our brother such a hard time.", Jon says in defense of his older brother, "He's trying to improve his behavior, but you belittling him does not help."

Logan grunts at his younger brother's sympathizing towards Damien, but sighs in defeat, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But back to the matter at hand.", he says looking at Glossaryck, "What's the problem?"

"You're new brother got himself into a fight against someone far stronger than they should be.", Glossaryck says with a serious expression.

"Is he okay?", Jon asks a little worried.

"I wish I knew, all that I know is what I've told you."

"Well is there anyone else there to help?", the Logan asks.

"Of course, Reliquary is the one who told me and your father, and Damien is there to safeguard any innocent bystanders while Vivek looks for clues on the attack."

"You left Damien on crowd control? That's like leaving a mad dog in a room full of children.", Logan says with a bleak tone.

Glossaryck looks at him with a little shock on his face, "Oh now you're just being mean."

"Being mean? Do you not know the type of person Damien is?!?", Logan replied, "I know someone's gonna piss him off and that someone is going to get their head bitten off."

Logan then quickly turns to Jonathan, "You found anything?"

"No," Jon says as several of the bronze plates returned from the forest, as soon as they joined the rest they ceased glowing, "unfortunately, I fear we are too late once more, there are no signs of the missing townspeople here."

Logan gives an long, exhausted sigh, "I'm getting real fuckin annoyed by this.", he says while turning his attention to the bandit leader. With ghostly green eyes the Enforcer stares at the bandit, almost as if he was staring into his soul. Grabbing him by his neck and Logan lifts him into the air, "Alright dritbag, you're gonna tell me what I wanna know or-"

"Or you'll what? Kill me! It'd be a mercy at this point."

"Kill you? No. No, I've got different plans for you.", Logan says with somewhat pleasure in his voice. He then throws the bandit on the ground towards Glossaryck, "Take **him** back to HQ. Jon and I will go change into something more appropriate for Earth and then join up with Damien."

"Alright, oh, and make sure that you find your father as soon as possible," Glossaryck says opening a portal for the two brothers, "he'll want to know everything you've gathered on your investigations."

"Understood." Logan replies and does a little bow before entering the portal.

Jonathan hovers over to Glossaryck and does a bow as well, but before he could go through the portal the little man stops him, "Erm, Jon?"

"Yes, Sir Glossaryck?", Jon says in a humble and polite manner.

"I need you to give these to Marco.", Glossaryck says handing over a small, dark brown wooden box with a little red bow on it and a tan letter signed 'To Marco', on it.

"Of course, I will give it to him post haste.", Jon says then proceeds through the portal.

* * *

**End of ****Chapter 11**

* * *

Authors Notes:

Okay so I've decided to start the chapter with a slight recap, tell me what you guys think.

Also as to why I haven't been posting lately, I've got a job and been trying to make a steady income during this whole virus debacle. And don't worry, I'm not going to stop working on this story anytime soon.

Now as for 'Cosmic Secrets', I'm going to post it as soon as the next chapter of 'Shift in Reality' is posted.

Anyways, stay safe and have a good one.


End file.
